


Далёкие небеса

by Christoph, fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Eventual Happy Ending, Explicit Sexual Content, Famine - Freeform, Fandom Kombat 2020, Grave Robbers, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Protective Bucky Barnes, Single work, Space Stations, Starvation, Temporary Character Death, War, fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020, minor appearances of Tony Stark, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:16:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25794247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christoph/pseuds/Christoph, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020
Summary: Ежедневный маршрут Баки неизменно заканчивается у клочка земли, на котором похоронен Стив. Призрачные руины Бруклина служат великолепной декорацией для когда-то величественного, а ныне покосившегося и изъеденного ветром и песками могильного камня.В недалёком будущем Земля стала непригодной для жизни после затяжной войны с пришельцами. Горстка оставшихся в живых спаслась бегством, и лишь Баки Барнс остался здесь, наблюдать за тем, как умирает планета.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 28
Kudos: 170
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси), ББ-квест Starbucks and Evanstan 2020





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Long Off Skies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16493315) by [eyres](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyres/pseuds/eyres). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено.
> 
> Текст написан для [Captain America Big Bang 2018](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cabigbang2018/works), имеются иллюстрации авторства [superhumandisasters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/superhumandisasters/gifts) и [armangelus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/armangelus/gifts).  
> Дополнительное примечание автора: события в тексте происходят через десять лет после апокалипсиса, отголоски которого по-прежнему оказывают влияние на происходящее
> 
> К тексту есть иллюстрация [Пособие для садоводов в условиях конца света](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25795654).

_Десять лет, три месяца и шесть дней после смерти Стива._

Ежедневный маршрут Баки неизменно приводил его к клочку земли, на котором похоронен Стив. Величественное надгробие всё глубже и глубже погружалось в землю, изъеденное ветрами и песком, медленно разрушаясь вместе с остатками Бруклина. 

Баки опустил свою тяжёлую потрёпанную сумку на одинокую каменную скамью возле могилы. Когда-то здесь был парк – шпалеры, опутанные зеленью с россыпью белых цветов, птицы, вившие гнёзда в ветвях раскидистых деревьев, и розовые кусты, расцветавшие весной. Солнечные лучи лились сквозь густую листву, оттеняя яркое голубое небо. Когда они вернулись в Бруклин из Ваканды, здесь было их убежище – островок покоя в ускользающем мире. 

А сейчас фонтан и клумбы превратились в каменные обломки. Деревья и птицы исчезли. И даже небо больше не было голубым.

А Стив… Стив всё ещё был здесь.

Поэтому Баки вернулся.

Он одной рукой стянул кислородную маску, оставив её болтаться на шее. Ему не нравилось говорить со Стивом через пластик. У воздуха был привкус песка и пепла, и Баки достал свою фляжку, отвернул крышку и сделал большой глоток тепловатой воды, запрокинув голову к затянутому дымкой небу. Едва заметные солнечные лучи скользнули по его шее и ключицам, и он вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони, размазав пыль по щекам.

Через некоторое время он вынул из рюкзака чистый кусок ткани, который каждый день укладывал во внутренний карман именно для этого, и намочил водой из фляжки. А потом опустился на колени, чтобы стереть слой серой пыли, скопившейся на надгробии с его вчерашнего визита. 

– Привет, Стив, – мягко сказал он, когда начали проявляться отполированные медные буквы, яркая вспышка на фоне окружающей грязи. – Я посмотрел тот диснеевский мультик, который тебе нравился. Белоснежку. Гномы там криповые, приятель. Не знаю, замечал ли ты. 

Наконец имя было полностью очищено, и Баки перестал тереть, положив пальцы на «И», словно коснувшись щеки Стива. 

– Хочешь почитать сегодняшние почвенные заметки вместе со мной? 

Он уселся у надгробия и достал планшет. Ничто не заменит те давно ушедшие вечера, когда он сидел в кровати, привалившись к широкой груди Стива и читая отчёты о миссиях, но из того, что у Баки осталось, это было самым близким. Он вытянул ноги, представляя, что чувствует биение сердца Стива. 

– В секторе А6 без изменений, даже после добавления нового удобрения, так что этот эксперимент можно признать провалившимся. Сектор В2 демонстрирует растущую кислотность, но уровень токсинов снижается, так что тут мы ещё понаблюдаем. 

Баки пролистал свой список, скрупулёзно рассматривая десятки крошечных клочков почвы, разбросанных по всем районам города и немного по Джерси. Он не был садовником или ботаником, но учитывая, что он был последним человеком на Земле, его ежедневной работой стало изучение каждого из специально выбранных мест. Так что Баки честно проходил свой маршрут почти каждый день вот уже семь лет, хотя порой и казалось, что он просто фиксирует, как умирает планета, которая была повреждена без шанса на возрождение.

В конце концов, именно это случилось, когда умерла вся почва. Нашлось, конечно, и техническое объяснение произошедшего, включающее радиацию, углерод, калий, алюминий, сложное взаимодействие положительно и отрицательно заряженных ионов… примерно на этом моменте взгляд Баки всегда немного стекленел. Большинство людей называли это Грязью мёртвецов. 

Она появилась в результате почти четырёхлетней войны со вторгшейся на Землю расой высокоразвитых хищных пришельцев, стремившихся захватить планету для себя. Их название для людей было непроизносимым, так что их называли Поглотителями: огромные отвратительные существа с четырьмя длинными мускулистыми руками и сотнями зубов. Поглотители были безжалостны, их наземные армии и космический флот уничтожали целые города. Треть населения мира погибла в Войне с Глотами. 

Стив погиб. 

В минуты покоя Баки всё равно чувствовал запах сражения, видел, как целые города попросту исчезали под напором инопланетной военной мощи. Стив был в Мехико, эвакуировал гражданских из прибрежных городов, когда отряды Поглотителей двинулись к Тихому океану. Эвакуация была почти завершена, хэликэрриеры были под завязку набиты отчаявшимися людьми и готовились к отправке на военные базы в горах. Напоследок Стив отправился ещё раз обойти окрестности, когда глотский разведчик выпустил энергетический луч ему в живот. Его почти разрезало пополам. 

Под палящим солнцем и огнём инопланетного оружия Баки обнимал Стива, пока тот истекал кровью на горячую землю. Сначала он пытался остановить кровь, но это было словно пытаться обуздать цунами – слишком серьёзные повреждения. Так что Баки просто держал его и укачивал в объятиях, гладил по волосам, целовал и шептал какие-то успокаивающие глупости, пока Стив не перестал сражаться за каждый вдох и не ушёл. Баки сам привёз его тело в Бруклин. 

Война тянулась ещё почти два года. Они потеряли всё западное побережье обеих Америк. Куски Азии и Европы были потеряны. Австралия. Африка ещё держалась благодаря Ваканде – на волоске. И в эти отчаянные времена коалиция мировых лидеров пошла на отчаянные меры – было принято решение применить новое масштабное супероружие, созданное Хаммер Индастриз, в миле над землёй, чтобы вывести из строя флагманский корабль Поглотителей. В радиусе взрыва не обошлось бы без потерь среди гражданских, но их масштабы были признаны допустимыми. 

Т'Чалла был единственным в Совете Объединённой Земли, кто проголосовал против. Стив бы тоже не согласился, но его здесь не было, и Т'Чалла был повержен. 

Спустя один год, одиннадцать месяцев и четыре дня после смерти Стива оружие применили в космосе над Техасом, прямо в центре армады Поглотителей. Баки был во Флориде, в Атлантическом командном центре, и невооружённым взглядом увидел вспышку на горизонте. Огромная инопланетная армия, терроризировавшая планету, обрушилась дождём огня и обломков, убив почти десять тысяч гражданских в зоне взрыва. Поглотители были сокрушены, небо затянуло дымом и пламенем, в которых сгорал их флот и отступали их армии. 

Пиррова победа. 

Растения начали умирать через несколько часов. Сначала только в зоне взрыва. Затем во всей Северной Америке. Затем начали умирать джунгли Южной Америки, древние деревья за несколько дней превращались в труху. Через четыре недели катастрофа поглотила всю планету. Ничего больше не росло. Любые растения, неважно, насколько выносливые, умирали при попытке высадить их в землю. 

Умирали посевы. Трава. Деревья. Маленькие сады возле домов. Теплицы, окружённые заботой. Ничто не осталось нетронутым, и ни одна страна не смогла противостоять катастрофе. 

Через несколько недель началась нехватка продовольствия по всему миру. Полки магазинов опустели, домашний скот начал гибнуть.

Баки не любил вспоминать о Великом Голоде, он и без этого прекрасно помнил, как в особо тяжёлые моменты был благодарен за то, что Стив погиб и покоится с миром, и не видит эти насилие и панику: семьи, питающиеся крысами и змеями, беспорядки из-за буханки хлеба и горстки риса. Гидропонные фермы не успевали производить припасы достаточно быстро, чтобы накормить всех голодающих. Около четверти населения умерли в течение каких-то трёх месяцев, изнурённые годами войны и голодом. 

А потом Шури – не без помощи Старка и Беннера – спасла их всех. Последствия взрыва не коснулись водорослей, растущих в глубинах океана. В подводные каньоны спустились огромные комбайны, которые подняли тонны зелёных водорослей. Тонкие сухие чипсы из них оказались гораздо здоровее, чем любая еда до катастрофы, хотя, разумеется, не могли сравниться с ней по вкусу. За несколько недель вдоль побережий выросли огромные резервуары для выращивания водорослей, и постепенно Великий Голод закончился. 

Впрочем, водоросли не решили всех проблем. Без растительности каждый континент быстро превращался в необитаемые пустоши. Пыль и пепел, оставшиеся после взрыва и уничтоженной армады, распространились в атмосфере Земли, почти заблокировав солнечный свет. Пришли пыльные бури размером с города. Температура морей росла из-за отсутствия деревьев, а земля остывала без солнечного света. В океанах зарождались ураганы, проходившие много миль по континенту, прежде чем исчезнуть. Участились наводнения и сели, начал уменьшаться уровень кислорода – планктон и водоросли, разумеется, по-прежнему производили его, но углубиться внутрь материка было не проще, чем покорить Эверест. 

Дети носили кислородные маски по дороге в школы. Люди стали гораздо чаще умирать от рака лёгких. 

И тогда родился Проект «Спасательная шлюпка».

Гигантские космические корабли размером с города. Они были построены в форме огромных яиц, из сверкающего металла и прозрачного стекла. В верхних секциях были установлены гидропонные фермы для производства еды и пополнения запасов кислорода. Корабли были прекрасны. Баки помнил, как они воспарили над каждым из оставшихся центров концентрации населения, сияющие драгоценности на фоне бурого неба. Они несли надежду. 

Постепенно всё оставшееся население Земли переместилось на Шлюпки, со всеми своими немногочисленными пожитками, домашними питомцами и мечтами, покинув планету, которую называли домом. 

Баки наблюдал, как они уходят, с земли. 

Когда Баки смотрел наверх, в почти постоянно бурое небо, иногда он видел отблески на борту зависшего над атмосферой корабля. Всё человечество, парящее за пределами досягаемости, терпеливо ждало, пока его планета исцелится. 

Баки бывал наверху. Каждые несколько месяцев он садился в крошечный модуль, который оставила для него Шури, и доставлял образцы почвы и воды для учёных, изучавших их под микроскопами. А потом отправлялся обратно с новыми удобрениями, новыми семенами и саженцами и с осознанием долга удобрял почву, сажал растения, поливал их, наблюдал и отправлял отчёт о том, что снова ни одно из них не выжило. Впрочем, они не сдавались. Даже сейчас Шури работала над тем, как использовать комбинации вибраниума и радиации, чтобы вытянуть из почвы токсины, и все были полны надежды. Баки уважал это. 

В прошлом году Баки поднялся на Шлюпки почти на неделю, чтобы отпраздновать пятидесятилетие Сэма. И это было его самое долгое пребывание там с момента запуска. 

Он стоял вместе с Сэмом и Наташей в одном из дендрариев, окружённый гидропонными садами, а над головой простиралась пустота, полная звёзд. Баки думал, что никогда не видел ничего красивее. 

Вокруг глаз Сэма появились новые морщины, в эспаньолке добавилось седых волос. Но он был всё таким же раздражающим, как раньше, и отпускал шуточки о бороде, волосах и запахе Баки. Волосы Наташи всё так же полыхали безукоризненным рыжим, но она щурилась, а вокруг глаз появились крошечные морщинки. 

– За Кэпа, – сказал Сэм, Баки и Наташа подняли свои бокалы. 

Глаза Баки жгло так же, как и горло, когда он отпил виски, наверняка такого же старого, как он сам. 

– Что бы он подумал? – вслух спросил Сэм, когда они, облокотившись о перила, смотрели вниз, на жилые помещения, офисы и классы Шлюпки № 7. 

– Он гордился бы, что мы выжили, – ответил Баки, зная, что это правда. 

Человечество оказалось на грани вымирания, но они выжили. Он видел перед собой гидропонные фермы, классы, в которых учились дети, медицинские отсеки, в которых рождались новые люди. Росли, женились, строили карьеру, создавали семьи. Процветали. 

Стив бы этим гордился. Спасательные Шлюпки стали чудом. 

А Баки всегда возвращался на Землю. 

Тони с завидной регулярностью обвинял Баки в том, что тот себя наказывает. Он говорил, что Баки винит себя в смерти Стива и потому наложил на себя бесконечную епитимью, заставляя себя влачить тоскливое одинокое существование в пустоши. 

Баки его игнорировал. Кому-то нужно было оставаться внизу, чтобы проводить все эти эксперименты, которые затеяли Тони, Шури и другие учёные. Баки, спасибо сыворотке, был беспрецедентно подготовлен к выживанию в чрезвычайно неблагоприятной среде, которой стала их планета. Это было практично. И логично. 

Так что возможность ежедневно навещать могилу Стива была просто бонусом. Баки нравилось думать, что они по-прежнему вместе. Нравилось знать, что Стив не останется один гнить на смертельно раненой планете.

Помимо всего этого Баки никогда не чувствовал себя дома в стерильной квартире, предназначенной ему на Шлюпке № 2. Не был своим среди всех этих мужчин и женщин с ясными лицами, построивших новые жизни и старающихся забыть о прошлом. Баки всё ещё не мог отпустить – и не был уверен, что хочет. И люди, живущие на Шлюпках, чувствовали это – они держались на расстоянии, проходя мимо него в коридорах или сталкиваясь во время ежегодных мемориальных мероприятий. Он видел, как маленькие дети смотрят на него широко распахнутыми глазами, открыто таращась, как не стали бы их родители. Он уже становился легендой – сумасшедший отшельник, потрёпанный исследователь, ночной кошмар. 

Когда он закончил чтение заметок, почти настала ночь. Пыльное небо окрасили розовые и рыжие отблески заката, пробивающиеся между пустыми громадинами Манхэттена. Как только солнце скрылось за горизонтом, моментально похолодало – вся планета стала гигантской пустыней.

Баки потянулся и положил ладонь на надгробный камень, словно хлопнув Стива по плечу.

– Увидимся завтра, хорошо? На том же месте, в тот же час, – он замешкался, погладил потрёпанный камень, стараясь быть как можно ближе к лежащему под ним человеку. – Спокойной ночи, Стив, – прошептал он и надел кислородную маску. 

Баки жил в бункере возле Бруклинского моста. Старое шоссе образовывало естественную взлётную полосу для модулей, прибывавших со Шлюпок. Тони переделал старое здание Щ.И.Т.а в бункер, когда Стив и Баки решили вернуться в Бруклин из Ваканды, пробурчав что-то про запоздалый свадебный подарок. Три подземных этажа, два наземных со взрывостойкими окнами и усиленными вибраниумом перекрытиями. Тони также позаботился об автономном источнике энергии, не зависящем от магистральных электросетей, и, словно предвидя что-то, оснастил бункер продвинутой системой фильтрации воздуха и изоляцией. Изначально они должны были защитить от химических атак, но теперь защищали Баки от токсичного воздуха и жестоких штормов. Во время Войны с Глотами подземные этажи стали бомбоубежищем и командным центром, откуда координировались военные операции по всему миру, не задействуя Башню Старка или штаб-квартиру Мстителей.

Два верхних этажа были домом Баки и Стива последние годы его жизни. 

Здесь они нашли спокойствие. После Таноса Стив был истощён и опустошён, Баки никогда его таким не видел. Но здесь, в Бруклине, они ни на шаг не отходили друг от друга и наконец-то нашли свой дом. Стив тренировал молодых Мстителей, оставив повседневные миссии новичкам. Он рисовал по вечерам и выходил на долгие утренние пробежки вдоль Ист-Ривер. Баки выполнял волонтёрскую работу в приюте для животных и бесплатной столовой и бесконечно созванивался с Шури. 

Они были так счастливы. 

Баки вышел из дезинфекционной камеры в гостиной. Теперь тяжёлые затемняющие шторы были всегда опущены, но он помнил, как всё было много лет назад, ещё до прихода Поглотителей. Солнечный свет струился в каждое окно. Стив был бы на кухне, босой, с кружкой кофе в руках. Его футболка была бы испачкана краской, волосы в полном беспорядке. «Привет», – сказал бы он. 

Сейчас комнаты были тёмными, освещёнными лишь лампами, если Баки не забывал их включить. Полки в гостиной по-прежнему ломились от книг и дисков с фильмами. Скетчбук Стива так и лежал на кофейном столике с заложенным между страниц карандашом.

Баки поднялся по лестнице на верхний этаж, в спальню. Их кровать по-прежнему стояла у дальней стены в стороне от окон. Возле шкафа, как и прежде, к стенам были приколоты скетчи Стива, уже начавшие выцветать. Только спустя пару лет после смерти Стива Баки решился перенести его одежду в шкаф на нижнем этаже, но его ботинки так и стояли здесь, рядом с ботинками Баки. На тумбочке стояло фото, сделанное на какой-то вечеринке у Старка – они обнимают друг друга. 

Как и всегда, даже после дезинфекции, в одежде осталось полно пыли, и Баки осторожно разделся в ванной, бросив одежду в промышленную стиральную машину, прежде чем забраться в душ. Они не проверяли, что будет после долгого контакта с грязью, но Баки подозревал, что ничего хорошего. 

Он встал под горячую воду, позволяя ей течь по волосам и плечам. Осторожно повернул протез, прислушиваясь к малейшим щелчкам или скрипам в механизмах. Пыль могла стать губительной для деликатных сочленений пластин, так что ему приходилось регулярно проводить техобслуживание. 

Если не чистить их, это грозило прокручиванием, скрипами и путешествием на Шлюпки, где Шури дразнилась, а Тони упражнялся в сарказме, пока у Баки не возникало желание просто оторвать себе руку, и дело с концом. 

Всё работало прекрасно, так что он торопливо вымыл волосы и вышел из душа. Пока пар медленно таял вокруг него, Баки невольно поймал взглядом своё отражение в зеркале. Он стал ещё более тощим, чем был до Войны – водорослевая диета согнала с его костей и намёк на мягкость. Мешанина шрамов на плече стала бледнее и мягче благодаря упрямым стараниям Шури. Баки методично подвигал рукой – никаких болей в спине или рёбрах – и собрал волосы в пучок. Они уже отросли ниже плеч.

На тумбочке лежала электрическая бритва, и Баки повертел её в руках. Его борода становилась немного лохматой, спускаясь по шее неаккуратными клоками. Не то чтобы ему было кого впечатлять, но когда борода слишком отрастала, то становилась настоящим пылесборником. Он подровнял её с безупречной точностью, уделив особое внимание местам, которые могли запутаться в завязках кислородной маски. 

Волоски падали в раковину, и Баки таращился на своё отражение в мутном зеркале. Его глаза стали серее, и весь он выцвел, как старая футболка. Вокруг рта залегли складки, лоб пересекли морщины. Несколько седых волосков из его бороды упали в раковину. Были бы сейчас у Стива седые волосы?

Было так легко представить, что Стив стоит рядом, бреясь. На его лбу была бы глубокая морщина, там, где он хмурился, когда был расстроен. В его бороде и возле ушей проглядывала бы седина. А если Баки приблизился бы к нему, то увидел серебряные нити у висков. Баки дразнил бы его, а Стив бы смеялся. 

Они были бы так счастливы, старея вместе. 

Баки выключил воду и упёрся ладонями в край раковины, позволяя молчаливой пустоте сомкнуться вокруг него. Он смотрел на своё постаревшее лицо в зеркале. Никого не было рядом с ним. Никто не смеялся. 

Он был один. 

Созвон со Шлюпкой № 4 был запланирован ровно на восемь вечера каждые два дня в командном центре на нижнем этаже бункера. Баки снова собрал волосы и положил планшет на стол перед камерой. Сегодня на связи был Тони – обычно слишком занятой или рассеянный для звонков. Шури раньше звонила чаще, но в последнее время сосредоточилась на сельскохозяйственных экспериментах на Шлюпках, а не на умирающей планете под ними. Она двигалась вперёд, как ей и положено. 

Баки ознакомил их с результатами своих рейдов за последние два дня. Их не порадовало отсутствие изменений в Секторе А, но тут уж Баки всего лишь передавал информацию. 

– Собираешься на запад через пару месяцев? – спросил Тони. В искусственном свете лаборатории он выглядел усталым, тоньше и старше, чем был когда-то на Земле. Его волосы стали почти белыми, лишь в бородке и за ушами отливало серым. Все они старели – а Баки лишь взрослел.

– Да. Собираюсь взять квинджет вместо модуля. Так удобнее преодолеть горы. 

– У тебя достаточно топлива? Аварийные радиомаячки? Может, отправить тебе модуль с припасами?

– У меня есть всё, что нужно, Тони, – Баки побарабанил пальцами по планшету. – Всё будет хорошо. 

Тони серьёзно посмотрел на него. 

– Я обещал Стиву, что присмотрю за тобой, – напомнил он, как и много раз до этого. 

Баки чрезвычайно заинтересовала точка в левом углу экрана. Он всегда расстраивался, когда кто-то заговаривал с ним о Стиве. 

– Это же было, когда правительство преследовало меня как террориста. А не на всю жизнь. 

– Ну да, – на лице Тони было сложное выражение. – Будь здоров, ВАЛЛ-И.

– И ты, Тони. У вас там всё нормально?

Тони пожал плечами. 

– Ты же знаешь. Хаммер заноза в заднице. Всё пугает каким-то научным проектом, который никому не покажет, – он потёр лицо. – Этот парень как таракан. Отстаю от тебя, иди спать. Выглядишь измученным. 

Когда звонок завершился, Баки поднялся в гостиную. Плюхнулся на диван с пакетом солёных водорослевых чипсов, закинув ноги на кофейный столик перед телевизором, включил бра и завернулся в старый плед, в который когда-то кутался Стив. 

– Что посмотрим сегодня, Стив? – спросил Баки у окружающей его тишины. Пролистал список. – Как насчёт «Дамбо»? Не помню, чтобы мы когда-то его смотрели. Ты болел, а потом… – он сглотнул. – Так, «Дамбо».

Он заснул на диване, экран бросал блики на его спокойное лицо.

Баки Барнс был единственным человеком на Земле вот уже семь лет.


	2. Глава 2

_Десять лет, три месяца и восемь дней после смерти Стива._

Когда Баки заметил, как что-то падает на фоне мрачного полуденного неба, он был уверен, что это спутник.

Обычное дело. Тысячи спутников были необратимо повреждены в ходе Войны и бесцельно дрейфовали в космосе, пока гравитация не брала верх. Большинство из них сгорали в плотных слоях атмосферы, а те, что были покрупнее, взрывались, врезаясь в землю. 

Баки следил за ним одним глазом, пробираясь по нижнему Манхэттену. Сегодня он передвигался на квадроцикле, поскольку ему пришлось проверить дальний тестовый участок в Вестчестере. Он заметил пыльную бурю в отдалении, и ему стоило поторопиться, чтобы успеть в бункер прежде, чем она разгуляется. 

Пыльные бури достигали размеров и силы ураганов в этом пустынном мире, безжалостные и жестокие, способные срывать плоть с костей. У Баки не было желания попасть в такой шторм. 

Он приближался к тому, что когда-то было Уолл-стрит, аккуратно объезжая груды разбитых кирпичей и сгоревших машин, которыми была забита эта часть города, когда увидел, что странный объект резко повернул на восток, направляясь к нему. 

И это не был спутник.

Баки нажал на тормоза и схватил бинокль, оставив толстые затемнённые гогглы мотаться на шее. Пыльное рыжее небо было мутным, но через пару секунд он нашёл маленький тёмный объект.

Это был модуль. Одна из тех одноместных машин, которые люди на Шлюпках использовали для коротких перемещений между кораблями. Их не использовали для спуска на планету – они были слишком лёгкими, чтобы справиться с ветрами. Баки нахмурился.

Почему кто-то повёл такой модуль вниз? Поставки продовольствия осуществлялись исключительно по расписанию и их никогда не отправили бы в пыльную бурю размером с город. Баки бросил взгляд на горизонт – тёмное бурое облако шторма разрасталось, направляясь в их сторону. Скоро он будет здесь. Такой крошечный модуль не сможет аккуратно сесть, когда шторм наберёт силу – и тем не менее он бултыхался прямо перед ним. 

Что-то было не так.

Баки завёл мотор и снова надвинул гогглы. Ему нужно как можно быстрее добраться до бункера. Здесь, на земле, он мало что мог сделать, но из бункера мог бы попытаться предупредить их и направить дальше по побережью к другому месту посадки. 

Улицы Манхэттена превратились в запутанный лабиринт обломков и ржавых машин, но за прошедшие годы Баки наловчился находить дорогу. Он мчался через остров, отслеживая траектории модуля и шторма. 

В воздухе закрутились первые воронки бури, и на крыльях модуля сверкнуло слишком яркое полуденное солнце. Модуль не слишком хорошо справлялся, дёргаясь из стороны в сторону, словно пилот искал что-то возле Статуи Свободы, всё ещё стоящей на своём месте с частично обломанной короной и отколотым носом. На мгновение модуль рванул вверх, направляясь к покосившимся небоскрёбам бывшего Финансового округа. Из-под одного крыла валил дым, оставляя в воздухе закрученный след. 

Когда Баки примчался к Бруклинскому мосту, модуль пересекал Гудзон, постепенно снижаясь. Баки видел странную вибрацию его крыльев. Может, двигатель не в порядке? Зачем вообще пилоту вести маленький неисправный модуль в сердце шторма?

Над головой собиралось облако пыли, плотная стена грязи поднималась уже выше небоскрёбов и двигалась всё быстрее. Модулю было нужно приземляться или подниматься выше шторма. Пробираться глубже было бесполезно – шторм разорвёт крошечный модуль на куски, словно бумажный самолётик. 

– Чёрт побери! – с чувством сказал Баки и прибавил газу, пересекая мост. Клочок шоссе, который обычно использовался для посадки модулей, был совсем рядом – и для крошечного модуля оставалось совсем небольшое окно для посадки, прежде чем шторм сомнёт его. Баки сдёрнул кислородную маску. 

– Эй! – заорал он, размахивая металлической рукой. – Эй!

_«Сажай своё корыто»_ , – мысленно приказал он пилоту. 

Баки затормозил перед бункером и снова надвинул маску. В воздухе уже висела плотная пыль, шторм нарастал. Для лучшей защиты он поднял тяжёлый шарф, закрывая шею и нижнюю часть лица. В первые годы, ещё не научившись выживать здесь, он попадал в парочку штормов. Первым делом – защита лица и сохранение спокойствия. Если он не будет тут суетиться, то переживёт и этот шторм – но песок двигался достаточно быстро, чтобы на любом клочке неприкрытой кожи остались горящие порезы и ссадины. 

Модуль снова дёрнулся, но направился к шоссе, рвано снижаясь, словно пилот удерживал его лишь невероятным усилием воли. Баки размахивал обеими руками, стоя спиной к приближающемуся шторму. 

Это была жёсткая посадка – модуль летел слишком быстро, когда его шасси коснулись земли. Он запрыгал, как детская игрушка, буксуя и сжигая покрышки. Хвост смялся и отлетел в сторону, пока модуль катился вперёд, скрежеща громче ветра. Модуль бросило влево, и Баки поморщился, когда тот протащился боком по старому отбойнику, выбив сноп ярких искр. 

С громким хрустом модуль выехал на середину шоссе и, неловко перевернувшись, приземлился на кабину, и проскользил ещё несколько болезненных ярдов, прежде чем наконец остановиться у старой балюстрады.

– Твою мать. 

Баки побежал ещё до того, как модуль остановился, повиснув на бетонной преграде. На днище модуля шипели огоньки, зловеще вспыхивая в сумрачном воздухе. Пыльная буря уже закрывала собой солнце и рождала длинные тени, нависая над ними. 

– Эй! Вы в порядке? – Баки шлёпнулся на колени, ухватившись за бок модуля, словно захватывающий базу бэттер. Он вцепился правой рукой в крыло и, сбив металлической осколки стекла с кабины, увидел широкие плечи и большие ладони, бессильно лежащие на приборной панели. 

– Чёрт, – Баки дотянулся до пряжки, отстёгивая ремни. Он мельком отметил светлые волосы, струйку крови на лице и тёмную бороду, прежде чем ухватить пилота за плотные брюки и вытащить из модуля за ноги. Парень был в объёмной лётной куртке, которая задралась ему на голову, пока Баки его вытаскивал. 

Шторм был уже в нескольких метрах. У них просто не было времени вернуться к бункеру. Им придётся заныкаться где-то здесь, пока шторм не пролетит. К счастью, пилот не был серьёзно ранен.

Финальным рывком Баки вытянул пилота из разбитой кабины, даже не глядя на него, занятый тем, что прикидывал, сколько осталось времени до удара шторма. Баки размотал свой шарф. Он был достаточно большим, чтобы прикрыть лицо обоим. На пилоте не было гогглов или кислородной маски, но его можно было укрыть лётной курткой и…

Все звуки словно исчезли, когда он стянул куртку с лица пилота. Сердце Баки билось где-то в горле, огромное и удущающее, будто шторм внезапно оказался в его груди. 

– Стив? – спросил он, хотя пилот был без сознания и его глаза были закрыты. – Стив?

Баки подумал, что наконец-то спятил, ясно как день. Все эти разговоры со Стивом и его могилой, эта изоляция, эта отвратительная планета, всё из-за них, он съехал с катушек и доказательство вот оно, лежит прямо перед ним. Сэм даже не даст узнать, чем это закончится, запрёт в уютной палате. Стив мёртв и похоронен в Бруклине. Его тело покоится глубоко в мёртвой земле. Баки занёс его холодное тело на квинджет и укачивал в объятиях весь путь до Нью-Йорка. Он сам провёл рукой по родному лицу, чтобы закрыть его остановившиеся глаза, зная, что больше никогда не увидит этот особенный оттенок синего. Он стоял в холодном морге, в одиночестве, и осторожно смывал кровь и грязь с его груди и рук, понимая, что это последнее, что он может сделать для мужчины, которого так любил. 

Баки оставался в Бруклине вот уже десять лет и каждый день навещал его могилу. 

Но вопреки всему этому сейчас Стив лежал перед ним с залитым кровью лицом. Его дыхание едва заметно грело пальцы Баки. На запястьях мерно бился пульс, и он пах потом, машинным маслом и чем-то кисловато-химическим. 

Жестокий удар вернул его в реальность. Пыльная буря. Баки сел на корточки, укрыл их обоих своим тяжёлым шарфом и крепко прижал Стива к груди, защищая от бури, как защищал всё это время его надгробие, и темнота поглотила их.

* * * 

Баки потащил обмякшего безмолвного Стива от места крушения к бункеру.

Мир снова был бурым после песчаного шторма, сквозь дымку едва проникали слабые солнечные лучи, и волосы Стива казались золотистыми. Баки расстегнул и стащил его тяжёлую куртку и оставил на веранде, она совершенно точно не принадлежала Стиву – слишком широкая в талии и слишком узкая в плечах – к тому же чересчур грязная, чтобы её оставить. Он бесцеремонно затащил их обоих в дезинфекционную камеру, хоть и не смог снять со Стива тонкую бежевую больничную форму. 

Когда они оба стали чистыми насколько возможно, Баки уложил Стива на диван в гостиной, а сам тяжело опустился в кресло напротив, упершись локтями в колени, и уставился на странное, но такое знакомое тело. Его руки и ноги гудели, и он никак не мог унять дрожь живых пальцев, даже прижав их ко рту.

Должно быть, кто-то клонировал Стива Роджерса. 

Это было одним из объяснений, которые пришли Баки в голову, пока он тащил неподатливое тяжёлое тело к бункеру после пыльного шторма. В дезинфекционной камере он видел, как с лица и шеи Стива стекает настоящая грязь, как промокают и липнут к груди и ногам толстые бинты. 

Он не призрак и не видение. Второй возможный вариант – разум Баки повредился настолько, что начал мучить его чрезвычайно материальными галлюцинациями. Стив дышал (примерно десять вдохов в минуту, он всегда дышал реже, чем нормальный человек, когда спал). Стив пах (пот, пыль, дезинфекция, машинное масло). Менял положение тела, словно не лежал без сознания, а просто спал. Его кожа была мягкой, борода порыжела возле рта и под подбородком. И это тело даже облизывало губы так же, как это делал Стив. Делает. Делал. 

На лбу, там, где он ударился о приборную панель, уже медленно затягивался порез. Воротник футболки грязный. Босые ноги. Волосы чуть длинноваты сзади, совсем как в день его смерти. 

Идея с клонированием приобретала всё больше смысла. Должно быть, кто-то стащил немного крови, или волос, или кожи, или хрен знает чего ещё из морга, когда Баки ненадолго оставил его одного, как раз перед похоронами. Вскрытия не было, но и Баки не дежурил над телом постоянно. Сэм заставлял его уходить: принимать душ и есть и укладывал спать. Стив был беззащитен, и тогда кто-то мог проникнуть в зал и украсть его часть. Они могли хранить образец в безопасном месте, пока бушевала война и голод, пока человечество перебиралось на Шлюпки, только для того, чтобы… чтобы что? Создать некий талисман для населения? Средство для поднятия морального духа? Возможно, они даже верили, что поступают правильно. Может, считали, что клон Стива будет гораздо послушнее танцевать под их дудку. 

Что ж, если предположить, что сейчас на его диване лежит Клонированный Стив, а снаружи догорает разбитый модуль, то они явно ошибались относительно послушания чего угодно, в чём есть хоть частица ДНК Роджерса. 

Как ни крути, тело перед ним просто не могло быть Стивом. Стив по-прежнему мёртв. Стив похоронен в трёх кварталах отсюда. Чудес не бывает. Это неоспоримый факт – Стив умер на его, Баки, руках. Ничто не может это изменить. 

Так почему же Баки не может встать? Почему не может оторвать от него взгляд? Баки должен пойти на могилу Стива. Стив будет скучать по нему. Он должен быть со Стивом, настоящим Стивом, а не его двойником.

Баки подался вперёд, собираясь подняться из кресла. Волосы Стива упали на лоб, и пальцы Баки зазудели от желания поправить их. 

Кому, в самом деле, повредит, если он на пару минут притворится, что это и правда Стив? Он с такой силой сжал кулаки, что его кости и металлические сочленения громко хрустнули. Это было бы так просто. Стив просто задремал. Скоро он проснётся, они приготовят ужин, посмотрят какой-нибудь фильм и отправятся в постель. Они будут обниматься, лёжа в этой огромной кровати, и Баки не будет одинок. 

Это не было бы неправильно – просто немного попритворяться. Никто не смог бы винить Баки за небольшую слабость после всех этих лет… 

Этому желанию было сложно противостоять. Баки протянул вперёд живую руку, игнорируя по-прежнему дрожащие пальцы. Он коснулся лба Стива и отвёл светлые волосы. Подушечкой указательного пальца коснулся тонкой кожи на виске, обвёл знакомый профиль. Стив был тёплым. Стив был мягким. Стив… 

Рот Стива искривился, и прежде чем Баки успел отдёрнуть руку, он открыл глаза. 

Баки замер, каждая часть его тела словно кричала. Он падал в чёрную дыру слишком быстро, чтобы издать хоть звук. Всё, что он видел, – это синеву стивовых глаз, бесконечную, словно бездонный тёплый океан. Он видел в них солнце, звёзды и планеты. Своё собственное разбитое сердце. 

– Баки? – хрипло позвал Стив. Губы едва заметно дрогнули в конце слова, счастливо, удивлённо. Он потянулся к Баки. 

И Баки отпрянул назад, прежде чем они коснулись друг друга. 

Голос Стива был прежним, как в те сонные утра после долгих сражений. Баки зажал руки между бёдер, словно это могло защитить его от вопиющего присутствия Стива. Он открыл рот, но не смог выдавить ни единого слова. 

Стив застонал и сел, потёр заживающий порез на лбу. На пальцах осталась свернувшаяся кровь. Он исцелялся так же быстро, как это делал Стив. Делал. Делает. Его взгляд проскользил по комнате, оценивающе и внимательно. А потом вернулся к Баки, ища ответов и надеясь, что Баки даст их. 

– Ты разбил свой модуль, – осторожно сказал Баки. – На Земле. 

Стив хмыкнул, тихо и самоуничижительно, как умел иногда. 

– Я неплохо умею портить вещи. Я пытался найти тебя, – он снова огляделся. Книжные полки, по-прежнему забитые его книгами, всё те же пледы на спинке дивана. Его плечи заметно расслабились, словно он увидел что-то знакомое и безопасное. Стив почувствовал бы себя в безопасности здесь. Стив узнал бы каждый дюйм этого дома вплоть до чёткого порядка безделушек на полках. А этот самозванец – нет, он вообще не должен чувствовать себя комфортно здесь. 

Баки сглотнул. 

– А зачем ты пытался меня найти? 

Как клон мог узнать о нём? Об их доме? Неужели в это фальшивое тело вложили воспоминания Стива? Желудок перевернулся, и Баки захотелось сблевать, или заплакать, или… или… Захотелось пойти, лечь в их постель, с головой укрыться одеялом и выть, потому что это была жесточайшая агония – Стив так близко, но одновременно его нет. 

Стив покосился на него. 

– Что-то не так, – сказал он тем самым тоном, каким всегда говорил, когда понимал, что операция вот-вот пойдёт по пизде. Его мышцы напряглись, а глаза метались от одного угла комнаты к другому, силясь разглядеть что-то в тенях. 

– Ты клон? – Баки даже не подумал как-то смягчить вопрос, вырвавшийся откуда-то из груди. Его сердце разрывалось на куски вот уже несколько часов, и он должен был знать, прежде чем оно превратится в груду осколков. 

– Чего? Нет, – ответ Стива был настолько же убедительным. Его рот приоткрылся в изумлении, когда он тряхнул головой. Баки видел, как расширились его глаза и дёрнулись пальцы – так похоже на Стива. – Почему я должен быть клоном? 

– Да потому что ты умер! – каждое мгновение боли этих одиноких дней и ночей заполнило слова Баки. – Ты умер. Я держал тебя, и ты умер на моих руках, я привёз тебя домой и ты был мёртв, – Баки не мог усидеть на месте и заметался по комнате. Его взгляд зацепился за скетчбук Стива с заложенным между страниц карандашом. – Я оплакивал тебя каждый день. Потому что ты умер. 

Стив побледнел, глаза казались огромными на бескровном лице. Одна рука замерла в воздухе, словно он хотел коснуться Баки – но его взгляд был застывшим, словно он смотрел длинный полузабытый сон. Между ними повисла тишина, нарушаемая только тяжёлым дыханием Баки. 

– Я вспомнил теперь, – наконец сказал Стив, и его голос звучал так же несчастно. – Я не помнил этого раньше. Но… мы же были в Мехико, да? Эвакуировали гражданских с побережья. Глоты пришли со стороны океана. Я… – Он коснулся живота, там, где сквозь него прошёл энергетический луч, словно рана всё ещё была там. – Я замерзал, и ты держал меня, и я не хотел тебя оставлять, но потом стало так трудно дышать, и… – он оборвал фразу и побледнел ещё сильнее. – Как давно это было? – спросил он точно как Стив, когда тот был испуган и в отчаянии. 

– Почти десять лет, – сдавленно сказал Баки, его горло перехватывало. Он видел перед глазами бронзовые даты на надгробии Стива, свои собственные пальцы на цифрах, потому что это было самым близким прикосновением к Стиву, холодному, погребённому под шестью футами земли. 

Стив прижал пальцы к губам. 

– Я не… Я очнулся два дня назад. На чём-то вроде космического корабля, парящего над Землёй. Мне сказали, что я был тяжело ранен и восстанавливаюсь. И что ты скоро придёшь. 

– А как тогда ты оказался внизу? 

Если Стив и услышал вызов в голосе Баки, то виду не подал. 

– Что-то было не так. Я знал, что они не говорят мне всего. Я прокрался к компьютеру, как только смог, и попытался найти тебя. Узнал, что ты на Земле. В Бруклине. Тогда я пробрался в ангар и угнал первый попавшийся модуль. Я знал, что если смогу найти тебя, всё будет в порядке. Но Нью-Йорк… – он сглотнул и потряс головой. В его глазах плескалась бескрайняя скорбь. Так реально. Так легко поверить. – Мы проиграли войну? Глоты уничтожили Землю? Почему ты всё ещё здесь? 

Печаль в голосе Стива казалась насмешкой, и это сорвало Баки с катушек, и его собственный шок и горе лишь подпитывали эту ярость. Стив был мёртв, а эта штука (слово ядовитой кислотой вскипело в мозгу) была так похожа на мужчину, которого он потерял. Ноющая рана, которая на самом деле никогда не заживала полностью, горела, словно к ней прижали раскалённый металл, и болела как никогда раньше. Оставалось лишь одно. 

Баки прошагал мимо Стива в кладовку возле дезинфекционной камеры. Он был не в силах больше смотреть на эту штуку. Не мог заглянуть в эти синие глаза, не зная наверняка. Его раздирало на клочки.

Ружья стояли стройным рядом у стены, и он позволил себе провести по ним рукой, но его целью была прислонённая в углу лопата. 

Стив – штука с лицом Стива – встал в дверях, держа руки на животе, словно пытаясь зажать ту давнюю рану. 

– Что ты делаешь? – спросил он чуть испуганно. 

– Иду раскапывать твою могилу, – сообщил Баки, закидывая лопату на плечо, словно он шахтёр, и взял большой фонарик. Во рту пересохло. – Это будет неприятно. Но ты можешь пойти, если хочешь. 

Дожидаться ответа он не стал. Снаружи было темно, и Баки шагнул в эту тьму так, словно шёл на поиски монстров. Он не чувствовал такого со времени смерти Стива. Его кровь бурлила от гнева, а сердце колотилось о рёбра в неконтролируемом выбросе адреналина. Это чувство переполняло его, мозг буквально кипел. 

Баки не заметил, что штука с лицом Стива (не только лицом, его всем – его ладони, его руки и плечи, его уши и все те части его тела, которые Баки обожал, потерял и вечно помнил) следует за ним, пока не прошагал полквартала. Клон, или что это такое было, держался в паре ярдов позади, но Баки спиной чувствовал его напряжение. 

– Теперь везде так? – спросил Стив, когда они проходили мимо какого-то сооружения, которое никто не восстанавливал после Войны с Глотами. Тёмная пустая оболочка. 

Баки пнул камень, наблюдая, как он катится по разбитым улицам. 

– Большая часть планеты, в той или иной степени.

Луна взошла наполовину, бледная и размытая в вечернем небе. В её свете руины, обвалившиеся здания и заброшенные машины выглядели ещё более ветхими. Баки слышал, как клон время от времени спотыкается, пробираясь по тёмному разбитому тротуару. Сам он знал этот путь как свои пять пальцев. 

Тут провели пышную церемонию, когда мэр переименовал маленький парк в Мемориальный парк Стива Роджерса. Тогда здесь было спокойно и зелено. А сейчас парк наводнили призраки и тени. Всё превратилось в прах, вместе с телом, что покоилось под землёй. Единственным, что ещё оставалось незыблемым, было надгробие, сохраняемое ежедневными стараниями Баки.

Он прошагал прямо к камню и бросил фонарик, вонзая лопату в твёрдую землю. 

– Привет, Стив, – прошептал он и коснулся верхушки «С», словно похлопал Стива по плечу. – Мне очень жаль. Я всё сделаю быстро. 

Если клон и слышал его, то ничего не сказал. Когда Баки начал копать, тот уселся неподалёку от разбитой скамьи. Взгляд таких знакомых синих глазах был надломленным, и Баки не мог смотреть в них долго. 

Земля была твердой, слежавшейся, и поддавалась с трудом. Баки забыл кислородную маску, и его лёгкие уже начинали гореть из-за пыли и отравленного воздуха. 

Он копал, продираясь сквозь годы скорби и боли, впивался пальцами в открытую рану. Вся его жизнь, думал он, выбрасывая землю из могилы, была посвящена борьбе с этой скорбью, чтобы он мог выстоять, встретить новый день. Краем глаза он видел тень, видел её всегда, но сейчас, после стольких лет, ему удавалось жить с ней. Стив не хотел бы, чтобы он сдался, и Баки не сдавался. Это была одна из тяжелейших битв за всю его долгую жизнь. А сейчас он слой за слоем срывал с себя броню, и боль утраты уже вырывалась из-под неё. 

На полпути он понял, что плачет, горячие слёзы туманили зрение. Он глубоко вздохнул и остановился, утирая лицо рукавом. 

– Бак, – позвал Стив, и это было так естественно, что Баки на мгновение забыл, что Стив не вернулся на самом деле, и вздрогнул всем телом от осознания. 

– Просто прекрати, – сумел выдавить он, не позволяя себе поднять голову и посмотреть на это лицо. – Пожалуйста. Если ты… Если в тебе есть хоть что-то от настоящего Стива, ты не станешь причинять мне боль.

Штука замолчала, и Баки продолжил копать. 

Бледная жёлтая луна вошла в зенит, когда лопата ударилась обо что-то твёрдое. Баки принюхался, ощущая только едкий запах застарелой отравленной земли, гнилостный и густой. 

Баки утёр пот со лба и соскрёб остатки земли. Гроб был металлическим – не из вибраниума, конечно, но из чего-то такого же прочного. Шури клялась, что он выдержит даже ядерный удар. На крышке была эпитафия, но Баки не вынес бы снова прочитать её, 

Тело Стива наклонилось над могилой, заглядывая вниз. 

Баки нащупал старые защёлки – в маленькие шарниры набилась грязь. 

– Мне так жаль, Стив… – Баки похолодел. Он никогда не думал, что снова увидит Стива, но вот он стоял здесь. 

Он попытался приготовиться. Стив точно не будет выглядеть так, как при жизни. И даже так, как выглядел в последний день в морге. Это будет нелегко, но это нужно сделать. Баки это сделает. 

С кряхтением Баки вырвал защёлки металлической рукой и поднял крышку. 

Гроб был пуст.


	3. Глава 3

_Шесть часов после возвращения Стива._

У Баки подкосились ноги, и он наполовину сполз в гроб, но Стив вытащил его из могилы.

– Ну же, Бак, – пробормотал он, такой тёплый. Его ладони были загрубевшими в знакомых, правильных местах. – Я здесь. Всё хорошо. Это правда я. Я с тобой. 

Баки хватал воздух ртом, его лёгкие горели, словно он пробежал марафон. Он вцепился в Стива до боли в костяшках.

– Стив? – позвал он, и его голос был полон страха. – Ты призрак? 

– Точно нет. Это я, – Стив прижался щекой к его щеке, щетина к щетине, словно это мгновенно снова соединит их вместе. 

Баки отстранился, потянул за край футболку Стива, и тот нахмурился, прежде чем понял и позволил задрать грубый хлопок до груди. Белый шрам будто делил его пополам, и Баки коснулся его с благоговейным почтением, провёл пальцами по всей длине шрама, как раньше касался надгробия.

– Ты вернулся, – прошептал он. – Но как… 

– Я не знаю, – повторил Стив, подоткнул футболку и потянулся одной рукой к Баки. – Прости, но я не знаю.

Глаза Баки жгло, и не от пыли или ядовитого воздуха. Это Стив. Баки стоит над пустой могилой в жёлтом свете луны, а Стив снова дышит рядом с ним. 

– О Господи, – выдохнул Баки. Внутри всё переворачивалось в водовороте чувств. – Стив. 

Стив оставил футболку в покое, и Баки вдруг понял, что по щекам катятся слёзы. 

– Мне очень жаль, Баки, – снова повторил Стив. – Я не знаю, правда, – он подался вперёд, обнимая Баки так сильно, что тому показалось, будто его металлическая рука хрустнула. Стива трясло от нетерпения, он уткнулся в шею Баки, и они просто стояли в этой пыльной ночи в сердце руин Бруклина. 

Лавина ярости и скорби пошла на спад, превращаясь во что-то прекрасное и удивительное. Баки глубоко вдохнул, ощущая мёртвую пыль на языке, и позволил себе наконец-то поверить. Это Стив. 

– Спасибо, Господи, – сказал он, хотя на самом деле понятия не имел, кого стоит за это благодарить, и подозревал, что Бог точно ни при чём. – Ох. Спасибо тебе. 

Сердце Стива колотилось, подхватывая дикий ритм сердца Баки. Он словно вернулся домой после долгой войны. Баки отстранился, и Стив протестующе заворчал, пока Баки не поцеловал его, толкаясь языком в рот. Ему не хватало воздуха, внутри всё переворачивалось от желания, которое он сдерживал целых десять лет. 

Их последний поцелуй был в морге. Стив, мёртвый и холодный, на стальном столе. Его обмыли, стёрли кровь с лица и по грудь накрыли простынёй, спрятав ужасную рану, оборвавшую его жизнь. Его глаза были закрыты, мягкие волосы только что вымыли. Сэм и Наташа ждали за дверью – они уже попрощались. Баки склонился и, как он тогда думал, в последний раз прижался губами к губам Стива. Они были холодными и мягкими, с едва заметным химическим привкусом. Это было пустое и лишённое тепла, но всё же прощание. 

Этот же поцелуй был горячим, жёстким и таким живым, поцелуй-обещание. 

– Даже не вздумай, – пробормотал Баки в рот Стива, – даже не вздумай оставить меня снова. Я не собираюсь быть сильным в следующий раз. Ясно тебе? Так что если умрёшь, я тут же отправлюсь следом.

– Я знаю, – Стив болезненно выдохнул. – Я знаю.

Баки оставил могилу разрытой, с небрежно прислоненной к могильной стене крышкой гроба, и они направились обратно в бункер. Он не мог оторваться от Стива и крепко ухватился за его запястье, ощущая под пальцами пульс. 

Стив выглядел слегка ошарашенным, его лицо было совершенно безмятежным, но он то и дело сталкивался плечом с Баки. Он всё ещё дрожал, их обоих трясло, глубокий шок делал своё дело. 

– Что случилось? – спросил Стив, когда они почти пришли. Они двигались по шоссе, и отсюда открывался отличный вид на берег реки, на остатки Манхэттена – тёмные зазубренные руины, в лунном свете напоминающие античные развалины. 

– Мы выиграли войну. 

– Что это за победа такая? 

Баки посмотрел под ноги, на потрескавшийся выщербленный асфальт. 

– После твоей смерти они были в отчаянии, – пояснил он. – Глоты побеждали, а люди постепенно сдавались. Так что у них родился план. У Хаммера нашлась супер-бомба, которую использовали, чтобы взорвать армаду Глотов. И это сработало. Мы нанесли их флоту такой урон, что они были вынуждены сдаться. Но у этого был побочный эффект, – он повёл рукой, указывая на город, на материк, на весь мир. – Уже через несколько недель планета почти обезлюдела. И тогда для спасения людей придумали Шлюпки жизни. 

– Шлюпки жизни? – переспросил Стив. 

– Там ты очнулся. Огромные космические корабли с чистым воздухом, чистой водой и чистой едой. У них там сельское хозяйство, зверушки, врачи и школы. У них, чёрт возьми, теперь даже сувенирные магазины есть. 

– И все поместились?

Баки почувствовал, как кривятся его губы. Непрошенные воспоминания о горах мёртвых тел ворвались в его голову. На пике Великого Голода они рыли братские могилы, чтобы тела умерших не гнили на улицах. Порой он просыпался по ночам, всё ещё ощущая в носу зловоние. Слёзы и пот пропитывали простыни. 

– К тому времени, как они закончили, осталось не так уж много людей. Да, все поместились.

– А ты всё ещё здесь, внизу, – Стив придвинулся к нему, их локти соприкасались. 

– Я не мог тебя оставить, – просто сказал Баки. Может, это звучало безумно, но Баки долгие годы торчал в одиночестве на пустой планете со своим мёртвым возлюбленным. – Ну и кому-то нужно за всем этим приглядывать. Я тут... вроде садовника. Пробую удобрения, которые сварганят учёные наверху, вдруг получится заставить почву снова стать плодородной. Тони присылает мне всё необходимое, и… 

– Тони там? 

– Да, – нахмурился Баки. – Тебе не сказали?

– Мне вообще мало чего сказали. Они не хотели, чтобы я покидал комнату, в которой очнулся. 

– Ты знаешь, на каком из кораблей был?

– Может, девятом?

– Больницы на втором, – тихо сказал Баки. – На каждой Шлюпке есть небольшие медицинские пункты, но если тебя действительно лечили… – Баки почувствовал холодок по спине. – Знаешь имена? 

Стив покачал головой.

– Я никого из них не знал. Они вообще ничего не хотели говорить, но я продолжал спрашивать, так что в конце концов мне сказали, что ты скоро придёшь. Думаю, просто чтобы я заткнулся. 

Баки открыл дверь дезинфекционной камеры и тут же увидел, что над лестницей в бункер мигает красная лампочка. 

– Твою мать. Я пропустил созвон. Надо связаться с лабораторией, – он заспешил к лестнице, оглянувшись на Стива, который завис в дверях, одновременно слишком большой и слишком маленький для знакомого пространства. Как это место выглядит для Стива? Точно так, как он запомнил или что-то ощущается по-другому? Видит ли он долгие одинокие десять лет, легшие на вещи, которые Баки не решался трогать? Он не хотел выпускать Стива из вида. Хотел приклеиться к нему и больше не отпустить ни на дюйм.

Стив почесал бороду, глядя на мигающую лампочку, и Баки видел на его лице отражение своих эмоций.

– Не говори им про меня, – наконец сказал он. – Я доверяю Тони, но… тем людям, которые меня разбудили, нет. Что-то было нечисто. Меня старались удержать там. 

Баки кивнул и снова посмотрел на лестницу. Он вдруг стал ощущать себя чересчур громоздким, неловким и неуклюжим, когда в его пространстве появился ещё кто-то, пусть это и был Стив.

– Подожди здесь, дружище, ладно? Я не скажу им про тебя, мы это уладим. Ты будешь в безопасности.

– Пойду поотираюсь на кухне.

Баки выдавил слабую улыбку. 

– У меня есть плохие новости насчёт еды. Там в буфете чипсы из водорослей. 

Недоверчивое стивово «водоросли?» сопроводило Баки вниз по лестнице. 

Тони ответил тут же, словно все эти несколько часов держал палец над кнопкой. 

– Барнс! – рявкнул он. – Какого чёрта? Лаборант сказал, ты пропустил созвон. Лучше бы тебе быть в полном порядке. 

– Я и в порядке. Просто выключил будильник и спал. – Баки растянул губы в, как он надеялся, мягкой сонной улыбке, скрывавшей бушующие эмоции. В ответ он получил скептичный взгляд. Баки прочистил горло и продолжил: – Была пыльная буря. Я просчитался и едва не попал в неё. Не проверил несколько пунктов сегодня. Завтра наверстаю. 

Тони кивнул, несколько успокоенно, и быстро напечатал что-то. 

– Хорошо. Раз уж ты уверен, что ты в порядке. Выглядишь немного странно. 

– Со мной всё хорошо, Тони. Пришлось поторчать в дезинфекционной. 

– Окей, – Тони протянул это словно обвинение. – Ладно. У нас тут небольшое происшествие. Хаммер разослал ориентировку. Со Шлюпки № 19 сбежал заключённый и угнал один из малых модулей, попытавшись направить его на Землю. Кажется, он умудрился взять модуль с неработающим левым двигателем и знал достаточно, чтобы отключить компьютер – никто не знает, куда он направился. Бедный мужик скорее всего разбился где-то в Атлантическом океане. 

– Заключённый? – повторил Баки, сглотнув. 

– Так Хаммер сказал. Ты же знаешь, как он умеет уходить от ответа. Я сегодня высидел пять брифингов с ним и, кажется, часть его спрея для автозагара попала мне в рот. Понятия не имею, где он до сих пор находит эти штуки. В любом случае, Хаммер выглядел буквально на грани нервного срыва, хоть и пытался делать вид, что никакой проблемы нет. Так что, – Тони пожал плечами, – ты вполне можешь получить запрос на поиск обломков на побережье. Не стесняйся отказать. 

– Отлично, – Баки попытался хохотнуть. – Приятно это знать. Спасибо. 

Он и вправду был благодарен, когда этот звонок закончился. 

Если у него снова отберут Стива… Баки просто не позволит этому случиться. Он не сможет снова это сделать. И не станет. 

Баки поднялся наверх, к Стиву, наблюдая, как тот расставляет тарелки, раскладывает вилки и салфетки, словно у них самый настоящий ужин. Стив всё ещё был в больничных штанах, они шуршали вокруг его щиколоток, и Баки заметил, что на его ступнях ещё осталась грязь. 

Стив дёрнулся, когда Баки вошёл в кухню, словно погрузился в свои мысли так глубоко, что даже не слышал его шагов. 

– Прости, – пробормотал Баки, хоть и понимал, что это не совсем подходящее слово. В солнечном сплетении зажгло от стыда. Насколько другим он стал для Стива? Баки сохранил все книги и фильмы, и даже тарелки на прежних местах – но он не мог остановить изменения в нём самом. У него зазудела вся кожа, словно у змеи, готовящейся к линьке. Баки почесал бороду, пригладил волосы. Неужели прошло так много времени после Войны? Как много морщин залегло вокруг его глаз и рта?

Стив улыбнулся ему уголком губ, но Баки видел напряжённую складку между его бровей, которой не было, когда он спускался на созвон. Стив тоже был беспокойным, в глазах плескалась тревога. 

Между ними что-то изменилось – сияющий восторг превратился во что-то неловкое, словно они оба боялись наступить на мину, сделав неверный шаг. 

Раньше Баки просто подошёл бы и дружески толкнул его плечом. Может, выдавил бы какую-нибудь шутку или предложил посмотреть фильм, или… Баки всегда знал, что стоит сказать или не сказать, балансируя на тонкой грани между простой заботой и кудахтаньем над Стивом. Ему достаточно было коснуться спины Стива, чтобы напряжение ушло. А сейчас он чувствовал себя неуклюжим и неловким, слишком большим для этого хрупкого расстояния между ними. 

Они как сломанная машина, которая никак не могла нормально завестись. Баки буквально слышал холостые обороты. 

Они сели за стол, и это было каким-то странным откровением – видеть чьё-то лицо напротив, делить с кем-то крошечную кухню и есть в чьём-то присутствии. Порез на лбу Стива уже превратился в тонкую розовую полоску, изогнувшуюся, когда Стив набросился на еду, словно не ел несколько дней. 

Стиву всегда требовалось больше еды, чем Баки. Придётся проверить запасы, удостовериться, что у них достаточно еды. По спине пробежали мурашки. Это было так знакомо – быть уверенным, что у Стива достаточно еды, а не что они не будут голодать. Стив, может, и прошёл войну, но даже полуголодные тридцатые не подготовили Баки к настоящему голоду. Стив не знает, каково это. Он не поймёт. Но ничего. Баки понимает за двоих. 

На этой планете еда всё ещё была роскошью. Ему придётся составить расписание и список того, что им нужно. Возможно, они смогут построить ещё один комбайн для сбора водорослей. Он должен убедиться, что у них достаточно припасов. Стив не может голодать. Стив даже и почувствовать не должен… Баки сглотнул и сфокусировался на текущем моменте, на Стиве напротив него. 

Тот казался таким молодым. Молодым и опустошённым. Баки помнил изнеможение от Войны с Глотами, когда Стив, казалось, вообще не отдыхал. Он остался таким же. Это Баки изменился, стал старше и холоднее. Сколько раз они ещё смогут распасться на части и снова стать одним целым? 

Спустя некоторое время Стив поднял взгляд, смущённый, каким он бывал, только когда речь шла о его аппетите. 

– Прости, – сказал он, утирая рот салфеткой, и потёр затылок. – Я не… – он немного неловко рассмеялся, – я вдруг понял, что не помню, когда ел в последний раз. Возможно, это был тот залежалый сухпаёк на джете по дороге в Мехико. 

Баки не хотел говорить об этом. Ни о еде, ни о Мехико, ни о смерти. Водоросли у него во рту стали сухими и жёсткими, и он поспешно проглотил их и поскрёб бороду. Наверное, стоит побриться, вернуться к тому, каким он был до того, как вообще узнал о Глотах. Может, если он будет выглядеть как раньше, то и чувствовать себя будет так же. 

– Не волнуйся о еде, – сказал он Стиву, – у нас достаточно припасов. 

Об этом не стоило говорить. Стив не поймёт, что стоит за этим страхом, это не годы в Бруклине и не Вторая мировая. Баки опустил глаза, ощущая зуд на коже. 

Стив тряхнул головой, слишком торопливо, опустил плечи, стараясь казаться меньше, словно боялся, что сказал что-то не то, хотя это Баки уже ляпнул лишнее. 

– Окей, Бак, – он снова замолчал, уголки губ опустились вниз, и он склонил голову, напряжённо обдумывая что-то. 

Всё, что Баки мог сказать, умирало, не родившись. Он хотел успокоить Стива. Хотел, чтобы Стив успокоил его. Снова почувствовать как тогда, в Ваканде, когда Стив первый раз пришёл к нему и они сидели у озера в уютном молчании. Он хотел, чтобы это пространство между ними снова стало тёплым, знакомым и простым. Чтобы всё стало как прежде. 

Это было так странно – смотреть на человека и знать его до последней клеточки, и одновременно осознавать, что сам ты изменился до неузнаваемости. 

Когда они навели порядок, Стив проследовал за ним в спальню, держась в нескольких шагах позади и сгорбившись. 

– Не хочу доставлять неудобств, – сказал он в коридоре, ведущем в главную спальню с одной стороны и гостевую с другой. Сказал твёрдо, вздёрнув подбородок, словно они уже начали спорить. 

Баки почувствовал, что теряет нить разговора, и ему потребовалось немного времени, чтобы прокрутить в мозгу слова Стива, и… так вот что его беспокоило с самого ужина. Баки прикусил щёку изнутри. Иногда абсурдность Стива Роджерса выбивала почву из-под ног – его решимость ущемлять всё, что он считал своими эгоистичными желаниями, чтобы никто не испытывал неудобств из-за него. Вот это было знакомым. Это был Стив.

Меж тем, всё, чего хотел Баки, это чтобы Стива было как можно больше, чтобы он занял собой всё пространство и заставил Баки забыть, что мир без него в центре вообще когда-то существовал. Хотел, чтобы Стив сделал его тем, кем он был раньше, чтобы они снова могли слиться в одно целое. Хотел стереть из памяти предыдущие десять лет. 

Баки сделал глубокий вдох. Сосредоточился, находя глубоко внутри ту инстинктивную часть себя, которая знала Стива и тянулась к нему. А потом широко раскинул руки, обводя весь коридор, весь дом, целую планету. 

– Видишь здесь кого-нибудь, с кем я мог бы проводить время? 

Стив моргнул и, как обычно, заупрямился, челюсть знакомо выдалась вперёд. 

– Мне стоило спросить раньше. Ты поднимаешься на Шлюпки, ты говорил. Десять лет – приличный срок, Баки.

– Никого не было, – оборвал его Баки, чётко произнося слова, так что Стив не мог спорить. – Со дня твоей смерти и до этого момента. Никого. Я не хочу сказать, что считаю это неправильным сам, или что ты не одобрил бы… но сначала была война, потом голод, потом вот это, – он кивнул на пустынную планету за окнами. – Я просто не думал об этом. Это не было… – Баки занервничал, потому что не мог выразить словами, как скорбь сжигала его все эти годы, и как его корячило от одной мысли о ком-то рядом. Он не хотел обидеть Стива или заставить его чувствовать себя виноватым, так что он гулко сглотнул и тряхнул головой. – Никого не было, – повторил он почти шёпотом. Если они не смогут больше быть вместе, как раньше, что ж, Баки будет довольствоваться любыми крохами, какие сможет получить, но он не позволит Стиву поставить между ними недопонимание. 

Он поднял взгляд на Стива. Тот смотрел изучающе, и выражение его лица было таким мягким и нежным, что Баки подумал, что все невысказанные слова были услышаны. 

– Иди сюда, – сказал Стив, протягивая руку. 

Они вошли в спальню вместе, разделись одновременно, скинув одежду в кучу на полу. Баки на мгновение заволновался о своём теле, о новых складках и шрамах. Выглядит ли он постаревшим, потрёпанным, неопрятным и истощённым? Стив не дал ему стесняться, шагнув ближе и устроив ладони на его бёдрах, как делал множество раз.

– Бак, посмотри на меня, – позвал он, и когда Баки поднял взгляд, на него обрушился океан любви в глазах Стива, и словно не было всех этих лет. Это буквально сбивало с ног. Время притупило память о том, какой властью обладали глаза Стива, как глубока была его любовь, которая переполняла и захлёстывала Баки с головой. 

Когда они вместе опустились на большую кровать, Стив мягко поцеловал его. Оба были обнажены, и Баки поёрзал, всем телом прижимаясь к Стиву, устроив стопы на ногах Стива. Они так подходят друг другу, удивлённо подумал Баки. Может, его плечи стали чуть шире, а ладони грубее, это не имеет значения. Стив по-прежнему может удержать его. Баки по-прежнему может положить голову на его плечо. Даже десять лет спустя Стив всё так же успокаивающе действует на него. 

Через какое-то время Баки понял, что его ресницы намокли от слёз. Он даже не заметил, что снова плачет. Живой рукой он коснулся своих мокрых щёк, и дыхание сбилось в груди. Это были не отчаянные рыдания, как у могилы, а тихое, больше похожее на облегчение чувство. 

Стив отвёл его руку, поцеловал дорожки слёз на щеках и стер их большим пальцем. Он тихонько бормотал успокаивающие слова, и боль уходила быстрее. Стив обхватил ладонями лицо Баки, словно что-то драгоценное. 

– Я здесь, – прошептал он, так близко, что Баки чувствовал вкус его слов. – Я здесь.

Его бедро вклинилось между ног Баки, и тот вдруг понял, что Стив не возбуждён – они оба не возбуждены. Это истощение, подумал Баки, – физически и эмоционально они балансировали на самом краю. Баки обхватил его руками и притянул ближе, целуя его ключицы, пробегаясь пальцами по рёбрам. 

Нет нужды торопиться, удивлённо осознал он. Нет необходимости. Это не сон, который нужно ухватить, пока он не исчез. Он проснётся завтра, а Стив будет здесь, рядом с ним, и каждый день после. Они заново узнают друг друга. У них есть время. 

– Я так устал, – пробормотал он. 

Стив хмыкнул, его касания превратились в длинные лёгкие поглаживания. 

– Тогда засыпай. Я здесь, Баки. 

И Баки заснул. 

Когда Стив умер, вся жизнь Баки перевернулась, словно река, повернувшая вспять. Основа, на которой он осторожно выстраивал свою жизнь после Гидры, Заковии и Таноса, разрушалась под его ногами, и он потратил годы, пытаясь снова обрести хоть какое-то её подобие. 

Сейчас Баки чувствовал, как всё встало на свои места, словно никогда и не менялось. Это отчасти пугало – он потратил столько времени, учась жить один, и чувствовал, как вся эта титаническая работа уходит в тень, пока он с лёгкостью погружается во вновь обретённое присутствие Стива в его жизни.

* * * 

Сообщение со Шлюпки № 19 пришло на следующее утро, когда Баки выбирал, какие удобрения внести сегодня. Лампочка замигала красным, а потом появился текст.

«Для сведения: команда из двух членов отправляется со Шлюпки № 19 в 07:00. Приземление в 11:00. Разведывательная миссия. Запрос подтверждения».

Вот дерьмо. 

Это было странно. Разведывательные миссии были редкими и планировались за месяцы. Они никогда не отправлялись, уведомив его всего за несколько часов до прибытия. И никто со Шлюпки № 19 никогда не спускался вниз. Баки сглотнул и уставился на экран. 

Он мог бы сказать, что на Земле шторм – если бы они не могли сами это проверить. Мог бы сказать, что болен – но это тоже вряд ли остановит их. Если он не ответит, они сразу поймут, что что-то не так. Он слишком давно не упражнялся в шпионских играх. Баки притянул к себе радар, проверяя, нет ли поблизости бурь. Может, найдётся что-то, что он сможет… Ничего, только отдалённый шторм собирался над тем, что когда-то было горами Катскилл – пройдут дни, прежде, чем он наберёт силу, если вообще наберёт. 

Баки осторожно набрал ответное сообщение. «Информация получена. Посадка разрешена».

Стив был наверху. Он надел что-то из рабочей одежды Баки – плотные серые брюки и толстую коричневую рубашку. В пыльном утреннем свете он выглядел худым, уставшим и бледным, недавно вернувшимся с долгой тяжёлой войны. Он сидел на диване, откинувшись на подушки, и задумчиво жевал водорослевые чипсы прямо из упаковки. Аккуратно подстриженная борода уже не выглядела всклокоченной. Его вид воспламенил мозг Баки, выбил воздух из лёгких и бросил всё вокруг в глубокие тени. Баки прочистил горло.

– Нам надо спрятать тебя, – коротко сказал он. – Со Шлюпки № 19 отправлен разведывательный отряд. Такого не случалось раньше. Они будут здесь примерно через четыре часа.

Стив отбросил пакетик чипсов и отряхнул ладони. 

– И куда я пойду? 

– Сначала нам надо убрать обломки модуля. Если они увидят их, то будут знать, что здесь кто-то есть.


	4. Глава 4

_Восемнадцать часов после возвращения Стива._   


Вдвоём и не без помощи квадроцикла Баки они протащили обломки модуля по плитам моста. Баки знал, в каких местах перила совсем проржавели, изношенные годами дождей и ветров. Они отогнули несколько балок в точках, где металл совсем ослаб, и опрокинули модуль в реку, наблюдая, как он погружается и как на поверхности лопаются пузырьки, пока модуль уходит всё глубже и глубже в мутную воду. 

Баки оглянулся на город и вспомнил его последние дни: сломленное человечество в попытках выбраться, хоть где-то найти еду и безопасность. Через две недели после того, как погибла плодородная почва, в Нью-Йорке заполыхали пожары. Баки так и не узнал, был это умышленный поджог или несчастный случай. Он был рад, что Стиву не довелось это увидеть – город, который был их домом долгие годы, охваченный пламенем и дымом, отчаявшиеся мужчины и женщины, спасающие свои жизни. Он словно до сих пор видел дым, вьющийся среди тёмных руин. 

– Что происходит, Бак? – наконец спросил Стив, когда молчание стало чересчур затянутым, а модуль окончательно исчез. На Стиве была кислородная маска Баки, и сквозь толстый пластик голос звучал тонко и дребезжаще. Его бледные ладони сжимали проржавевшие перила, и грязь уже впиталась в кожу. Взгляд был прикован к руинам Манхэттена, которые тянулись к небу, словно обугленные пальцы из безжалостного пламени. Он будто высматривал врага на поле боя, но не видел никого – лишь потери. 

Баки отвернулся от разрушенного города и посмотрел на утреннее солнце. Свет затемняла плотная пелена пыли, делая его оранжевым и нереальным. Небо было пыльно-серым – цвет чего-то испорченного и умирающего. 

– Я не знаю, – негромко ответил он. – Я не могу… Всё будет в порядке. Мы справимся. 

Стив повернулся к нему, пристально разглядывая. Потом стянул маску. Красные полосы там, где маска впилась в кожу, делали его болезненно настоящим, невыносимо ярким на фоне бурого мира.

– Ты кажешься старше, – горькие слова прозвучали слишком нежно в этом паршивом воздухе. Он протянул руку, надавил большим пальцем там, где Баки недавно заметил углубившуюся морщинку возле уголка левого глаза. Стив оставил свою руку так, с трепетом поглаживая это свидетельство возраста. Он смотрел на Баки так, словно пытался отметить все изменения, изучить его заново с самых основ. 

Баки стянул собственную маску и наклонился к нему, переплёл их пальцы, изучая Стива в ответ. Тот выглядел совершенно так же, как в день своей смерти. Баки изо всех сил старался удержать лицо Стива в памяти все эти годы, цепляясь за каждую деталь – вмятинка на переносице, россыпь веснушек, то, как борода курчавилась возле верхней губы. Несмотря на его усилия, уже появились замутнённые фрагменты, которые Баки не смог отвоевать у времени – что-то мрачное и злобное постепенно разъедало мысленный образ Стива. А теперь все эти отсутствовавшие кусочки мозаики легко вставали на свои места, знакомые как свои пять пальцев. Баки никогда не смог бы наглядеться. 

– Я покажу тебе, – сказал Баки, имея в виду каждый обломок своей истерзанной души. Он бы и кожу с себя содрал, чтобы Стив смог заново узнать его. Он сглотнул. – Мы можем убежать. Найти новое место, где будет безопасно, где будем только мы, – это звучало безумно, но он не мог отказать себе в этой фантазии. 

Стив подошёл ближе, Баки разглядел бисеринки пота на его предплечьях. 

– Работа, которую ты делаешь здесь, – он махнул рукой в сторону города. – Она очень важная? 

Баки посмотрел вперёд, но увидел лишь бурый город. Он подумал о своих крошечных пятачках земли, на которых по-прежнему ничего не росло. Обо всех, кто там, на Шлюпках, ждёт возвращения домой.

– Да, – наконец сказал он. Он хотел, чтобы все они – недавно рождённые дети и старые солдаты, уставшие и всё ещё полные надежды – чтобы все они однажды смогли вернуться. 

Стив нежно улыбнулся, но его улыбка была печальной. Он посмотрел на перила, потом снова на Баки с такой гордостью, словно Баки по-прежнему был самой удивительной вещью во Вселенной, даже копаясь в грязи. Его плечи расправились, словно он готовился разделить с Баки его ношу. Одно мучительно долгое мгновение спустя Стив положил руку ему на плечо. 

– Я не оставлю тебя снова. Всё, что ты создал здесь, гораздо важнее меня. 

Его голос звучал бодро, но Баки видел, как Стиву тяжело держать спину прямо, как он опирается немного сильнее, чем стоило бы. Каково это, подумал Баки, вдруг оказаться не на поле боя, а на безлюдной планете? Он так молод и так стар одновременно. Баки обвил Стива металлической рукой, крепко обнимая. 

Прошлой ночью Стиву снились кошмары, он проснулся, цепляясь за Баки так, словно умирал. Баки смотрел, как Стив дрожит под тёплыми одеялами и целовал в лоб. Баки знал, что ему снится – невинные люди, гибнущие в горящих городах, ожоги на их коже и кровь в их глазах. Волна за волной умирающие солдаты, города, один за одним сдающиеся наступающим ордам. Баки тоже снились такие кошмары, пока их не вытеснили сны о Стиве, умирающем на его руках, братских могилах и голоде. Но годы шли, и даже эти сны выцвели. Они не исчезли, просто примкнули к пантеону кошмаров, накопившихся за всю его долгую жизнь. Но для Стива они были ещё свежи, он по-прежнему вёл войну и устал. 

Баки хотел бы дать ему мир. Хотел убежать. Увести Стива в укромное место, где никто не найдёт их. Хотел перестать сеять семена, которые никогда не прорастают. Перестать вносить удобрения в почву, которая уже ничего не родит. Хотел забыть похороны, войну, голод и десять лет одиночества. Баки мог бы это сделать. Мог бы притвориться, будто этих десяти лет не было, будто он тот, кем когда-то был. Это было бы так легко. 

Но они не могут. 

Баки обхватил второй рукой плечи Стива, притягивая его ближе. Сглотнул и позволил молчанию затянуться, отчаянно желая, чтобы этот момент длился и длился.

– Я скучал по тебе, – сказал он, выдёргивая себя из бесполезных мечтаний. – Каждую секунду. Каждый день. Каждую ночь. Не было ни минуты, когда я не мечтал, чтобы ты был рядом. Не думай, что я оставил тебя позади или что ты перестал быть важен. Не думай, что я перерос тебя, я… 

Стив поцеловал его, уверенно и сладко. Его ладони заскользили по мускулистой спине Баки, зарылись в волосы, обхватили лицо.

– Я не оставлю тебя больше, – пробормотал он в его губы.

Стив не мог этого обещать. Баки знал это лучше, чем кто-либо – но упал в это обещание с головой. Позволил себе поверить. 

– Теперь нам нужно тебя спрятать, – сказал он, наконец оторвавшись от поцелуя. – Идём. 

Надёжно защищённая комната в бункере не использовалась много лет. В конце концов, на Земле осталось не так много врагов, от которых нужно было бы прятаться. Тем не менее, Баки всё это время сохранял её в чистоте и полностью укомплектованной. Никогда не знаешь, к чему стоит быть готовым. 

Баки пришлось сдвинуть тяжёлый стальной шкаф, где он хранил образцы почвы, старые записи и разное научное оборудование. Чтобы хотя бы пошевелить его, когда он вот так доверху набит всякой дребеденью, нужны будут минимум три крепких парня. Стена позади шкафа выглядела гладкой и совершенно обычной, пока Баки не нажал на кажущийся естественным завиток застывшего бетона, и плиты не разъехалась в стороны, открыв крошечное помещение. К стене комнаты была придвинута узкая кровать. На полках банки с консервами и военные сухпайки. Полностью рабочий унитаз и кран в дальнем углу. 

Когда Баки отошёл в сторону, Стив вошёл и огляделся. Он не сказал ничего, взял стопку книг с прикроватной тумбочки – научно-фантастические романы в мягких переплётах, рваные обложки и мятые корешки – но он касался их бережно, словно ища что-то в их потрёпанных листах. Как бы то ни было, Стив казался совершенно довольным, сложив их, словно это величайшие сокровища мира, а не дешёвые книги, которые Баки отыскал в развалинах, чтобы было чем занять время. Стив изучил лампу и повернулся к нему. 

И похоже, он понял. Баки опустил взгляд и неловко потёр затылок. После смерти Стива, когда находиться в их общей спальне наверху было слишком больно, Баки спал здесь, если его заносило в Нью-Йорк. Здесь он прятался от своей скорби. Видит ли Стив то место, где он сидел в углу, вжавшись спиной в стену? Видит ли, как Баки лежал на этой кровати, сидел в этом кресле и тонул в этих книгах, пока у него не получалось почти убедить себя, что Стив сейчас просто ждёт наверху?

Он сглотнул и спрятал руки в карманы. 

– Когда всё было… не очень, я обустроил тут всё. Просто на всякий случай. Тони помогал. Она не предназначена, чтобы в ней прятать людей, конечно, но Тони не отметил её на чертежах бункера, так что никто даже искать не будет. Впрочем, я не думаю, что они вообще сюда полезут. 

Стив отвёл взгляд. Его руки снова вернулись к книгам, перекладывая их. Он смотрелся чужеродно в крошечной комнате, слишком большой, слишком яркий для места, в котором Баки день за днём прятался от воспоминаний. Когда он наконец встретился с Баки глазами, его рот искривился в неуверенной улыбке, словно он никак не находил в пространстве якоря. 

– Жди здесь. – Прошлой ночью Баки об этом не подумал, но сейчас бегом кинулся в спальню. Сейф был под кроватью, задвинут так глубоко, что Баки пришлось лечь на живот и вытянуть руку на всю длину, чтобы достать его. Он быстро набрал код, и дверца открылась в первый раз за почти десять лет. 

Баки достал деревянную коробочку, погладил гладкую крышку и искусно сделанные крепления, а потом отнёс её вниз. 

– Вот, – он протянул коробочку Стиву металлической рукой, которая не дрожала. – Я не смог… 

Стив посмотрел на него, сидя на кровати с одной из книг – на обложке яркое солнце всходило над мёртвой планетой. 

Баки прочистил горло и попробовал продолжить мысль. 

– Я не мог вынести… В общем, я их сохранил. Это важно. Ты Стив, настоящий Стив. Я здесь. Мы вместе. Что бы ни ждало нас впереди, мы справимся. Вот что имеет значение. 

Стив поднялся и взял маленькую коробочку своими большими ладонями, нежно подержал, прежде чем открыть крышку. Баки увидел яркий блик на двух кольцах, лежащих на тёмном бархате. 

Они планировали пожениться – маленькая скромная церемония для своих. Купили кольца и написали клятвы. А потом нагрянули Глоты, и всё отошло на второй план за войной и попытками выжить. Они всё равно собирались это сделать – может, выкроить день в Нью-Йорке в ближайшие пару месяцев – но Стив был слишком важен. Он был лучом надежды в царстве страха, сплачивающим людей перед лицом могущественного неукротимого врага. Его не могли отпустить, даже на один день. 

А потом, вот так легко и просто, его уничтожили. Баки ни секунды не сомневался, что Глоты прицельно выследили Стива. Они знали, чем он был для Земли – лидер, символ – и насколько деморализующей будет его смерть. 

А раз не было свадьбы, о которой можно вспоминать, Баки убрал кольца с глаз долой. 

Стив положил оба кольца на ладонь. Они были сделаны из вольфрама и вибраниума, сплетённых с безупречной точностью. Переплетения тёмного и светлого металлов создавали нечто совершенное и элегантное. У Баки перехватило дыхание, когда Шури отдала их ему. Стив взял своё кольцо, надел на палец. Село идеально. 

Второе кольцо он протянул Баки. 

– Мы же ещё не женаты, – беспомощно сказал Баки, уже потянувшись за кольцом. 

Стив усмехнулся уголком губ, его глаза поблёскивали. 

– Пока смерть не разлучит нас, – сказал он с неприкрытой иронией. 

Баки уставился в пол. Что если оно не сядет? Он выдохнул и надел кольцо на живую руку. Оно легко скользнуло по костяшкам и удобно село на палец. Так же идеально, как в тот день, когда он впервые его примерил. Он на мгновение восхитился этим, а потом перевёл взгляд на Стива. Ему потребовалась пара вдохов, чтобы сосредоточиться – увидеть Стива таким, какой он сейчас, а не каким он был когда-то. Стив потрёпанный и худой, Баки старый и усталый. 

Стив рассматривал кольцо, а потом, спустя пару ударов сердца, поднял голову. Он боится, подумал Баки. В нём воскресала та старая часть него, которая определяла малейшие нюансы выражения лица Стива. Этот взгляд он помнил из тёмных ночей Бруклина, из европейских фронтов и прочих бесчисленных полей сражений. Баки попытался увидеть Стива как есть – не его сбывшиеся мечты, а человека, снова вырванного из времени. 

Баки подошёл ближе. Ему хотелось коснуться Стива, запустить ладони под его футболку, пересчитать кончиками пальцев рёбра, погладить шрам от той смертельной раны. Хотелось закрыть дверь за ними, чтобы никто не мог даже приблизиться к ним. Но ничего из этого он не мог сделать, так что просто постарался сказать что-то подходящее. 

– Я не знаю, кто вернул тебя мне и что это значит. Но я знаю, что рад этому. Кем бы они ни были.

Стив сел на кровать, крутя кольцо на пальце. 

– У кого-то могут быть планы на меня, раз они пошли на это, – он указал рукой на своё тело и скривился. 

Иногда даже Баки забывал, что Стив жил в своём новом теле меньше, чем в старом. Он привык, что от него требуют службы в благодарность за саму его жизнь и здоровье. 

– Они не заберут тебя, – мягко отозвался Баки. – Никто не заставит тебя делать что-то, чего ты не хочешь, Стив, пока я дышу. Мы можем остаться здесь. Мы не скажем им, что ты здесь. Если придётся… Сэм, Шури, Наташа. Все они поддержат тебя. Они тоже будут тебя защищать. Но им мы тоже можем ничего не говорить. Мы просто можем быть здесь вдвоём. 

Он чувствовал, что слишком много болтает, несёт всякий вздор, чтобы успокоить Стива, словно забыл все те способы, какими мог бы это сделать. Годы одиночества и разговоров с призраком Стива нахлынули на него, словно цунами. Единственное, что Баки делал годами – это заполнял разговорами гулкую тишину, и, кажется, совсем забыл, как просто позволить этой тишине быть. Он вспомнил, что раньше они умели это. Проводили часы в уютном молчании. Читали молчание друг друга как открытую книгу. 

Впрочем, Стив выглядел благодарным за эти слова, какими неловкими и неуверенными они ни были. Он коротко кивнул и положил руки на колени. 

– Будь осторожен, Бак, – только и сказал он в той своей обезоруживающей манере, когда в каждом слоге слышались тысячи чувств, и Баки едва не разрыдался от осознания того, что по-прежнему может различать их. Стив смотрел мягко и тепло, словно пытался укрыть Баки одеялом.

Баки так отчаянно скучал по этому. Скучал по кому-то, с кем всё будет понятно без слов. Внезапно у него перехватило горло, горячая волна прокатилась по затылку и увлажнила его глаза. 

– Да, – выдавил он. – Да. Ты тоже.

Баки потянулся вперёд, и Стив подхватил его, поднявшись с кровати и крепко обняв. Его сила ощущалась совсем как раньше. Их сердца бились вместе, и Баки с лёгким удивлением отметил, что уж это-то вовсе не изменилось.

* * * 

Разведывательный отряд прибыл по расписанию. Они приземлились на пустынном шоссе, безо всяких спецэффектов, которыми вчера отличился Стив. Баки не узнал никого из прибывших мужчин, и настороженно держал руки скрещенными на груди. Он специально не стал надевать кислородную маску, чтобы незнакомцы в своих респираторах чувствовали себя чужаками.

Оба были одеты в чёрную форму тюремных надзирателей со Шлюпки № 19, на бёдрах шоковые дубинки. Никакого оружия на виду. 

– Мистер Барнс, – сказал тот, что повыше, стягивая маску. – Я смотритель Флетчер, это смотритель О'Нейл. Директор Хаммер передаёт вам наилучшие пожелания. 

– Технически, – ответил Баки, улыбаясь во весь рот, – капитан Барнс. Получил повышение во время войны с Глотами, знаете ли, – он никогда не пользовался своим званием, как и Стив, хотя к моменту смерти тот фактически стал командующим североамериканскими пехотными войсками и подчинялся напрямую Объединённому Совету Земли. Впрочем, все до сих пор называли его «Кэп». 

Флетчер и О'Нейл обменялись взглядами, а Баки продолжил радостно скалиться. Он знал, какие слухи ходят о нём наверху. Сумасшедший отшельник, скитающийся по мёртвой планете, почти ставший легендой. Он видел, как на него смотрят, когда он поднимался на Шлюпки, как косятся на грязную одежду и косматую бороду. Шлюпки были такими начищенными и чистенькими, полными сияющей надежды и жизни. А он стал напоминанием о том, что они все потеряли. 

Сегодня это было его преимуществом. 

– Капитан, – сказал О'Нейл примирительно, словно не был уверен, как отреагирует Баки, если они не подчинятся. – Мы постараемся не мешать вам. Мы здесь только для того, чтобы убедиться, что сбежавший заключённый не прячется где-то неподалёку, – он улыбнулся, коротко и холодно. 

– Никого тут не видел, – Баки покачался на пятках, успокаиваясь и неторопливо растягивая слова, а потом широко развёл руки. – Тут вообще мало кого увидишь.

– Тем не менее, – ответил О'Нейл. – Директор Хаммер платит нам сверхурочные, чтобы мы тут осмотрелись, так что мы пройдёмся. Просто чтобы быть уверенными, – он отдал честь, коряво и небрежно, и Баки подумал, что парень и дня в своей жизни не служил в настоящей армии. 

Они направились на север вдоль реки с маленькими ручными сканерами. Баки проводил их взглядом и развернулся к гаражу. Ему нужно было отвлечься. 

Его квадроцикл давно требовал ремонта, так что он займётся заменой масла, проверкой тормозных шлангов и починкой небольшого пореза на одной из шин. 

Может, потом он пойдёт к водорослевому комбайну. Некоторые трубы давно пора почистить, и это…

Он замер, наполовину открыв гаражную дверь. Могила Стива. Она так и осталась раскопанной. И она пуста. Если их занесёт на кладбище…

Желудок словно наполнился едкой кислотой. Им незачем идти в ту часть Бруклина, сказал он себе. Они пошли вверх по побережью. Они ищут следы катастрофы на берегу, им не нужно идти вглубь… если только…

Он сглотнул.

Если только они не знают и не ищут целенаправленно следы Стива. 

Баки распахнул дверь. Гараж по большей части был завален садовым инвентарём и инструментами, но под столом был закреплён Магнум-500.

Баки аккуратно погрузил на квадроцикл несколько паллет с семенами и выехал из гаража, заставляя себя не спешить, по витиеватой траектории направляясь к кладбищу. Если он заметит их, то всегда может сделать вид, что просто совершает ежедневный обход, и успешно засыпать могилу до того, как они до неё доберутся.

Дневной свет стал тусклее, хотя Баки и не видел каких-либо облаков. Через поблёкшие руины протянулись тени, с востока подул холодный ветер от того шторма, который Баки заметил вчера в глубине материка. Должно быть, он набирал силу. 

Квадроцикл скрипел и чихал на ухабистой дороге, и Баки заставил себя сделать остановку в одной из обычных точек маршрута и взять образец почвы. Он не хотел драки и собирался тянуть и увиливать как можно дольше, прежде чем его вынудят снова стать оружием. 

Он увидел О'Нейла раньше, чем доехал до разбитого тротуара, ведущего к пустой могиле Стива. Парень ждал его, скрестив руки на груди. Сейчас Баки заметил у его бедра пушку. На нём по-прежнему были толстые гогглы и кислородная маска, и Баки не мог оценить выражение его лица, но его плечи были достаточно напряжены для человека, готового сорваться в любой момент. 

– Добрый день, – сказал Баки, останавливая квадроцикл и слезая. Он улыбнулся, держа руки вдоль тела. За спиной О'Нейла маячил Флетчер. Его рюкзак был прислонен к надгробию Стива, а сам он стоял рядом с разрытой могилой. 

– Капитан Барнс, – отозвался О'Нейл.

Может ли Баки изобразить что-то вроде признаков поехавшей от горя крыши? Найти вообще какое-нибудь объяснение? Баки скользнул взглядом по напряжённому Флетчеру и понял, что единственный выход – идти вперёд. 

Он ждал. 

О'Нейл сдался первым. 

– Где он? 

Он совсем молодой, подумал Баки. Должно быть, во время войны с Глотами был подростком. Знает лишь легенду о Стиве, но не правду. С другой стороны, тогда он должен знать, как глупо задавать подобные вопросы Баки Барнсу. 

– Кто? – спросил Баки, заставляя его сказать это самому. 

– Стив Роджерс, – О'Нейл расправил плечи, достаточно умный, чтобы понимать, что назревает драка. – Не придуривайтесь. Мы знаем, что он здесь. Никаких следов крушения на побережье и это, – он кивнул на вскрытую могилу. 

Баки не ответил. Гладкий металл обручального кольца жёг палец. 

О'Нейл оттянул кислородную маску. 

– Назначена награда, – сказал он. – Директор Хаммер… Миллион долларов за его безопасное возвращение. Он не станет задавать вопросов и…

Итак, в этом напрямую замешан Хаммер. Кто ещё из руководства? Баки тряхнул головой и скрестил руки. 

– Я не хочу причинить вам вред, мальчики. Вам стоит уйти. 

О'Нейл шагнул вперёд. 

– Вы не понимаете. Возможно, Хаммер даже посвятит вас в детали. Вы сможете договориться. Есть…

Баки смотрел мимо него на могилу – место, которое было для него Стивом долгие годы, а сейчас стояло открытое и холодное. Подумал о Стиве, запертом в тёмной комнате в безопасности, живом и здоровом. Нет границ тому, на что он готов пойти, чтобы Стив остался с ним. 

Он выхватил револьвер и выстрелил по ногам О'Нейла, взметнув фонтанчик грязи. 

– Я сказал, вы должны уйти. 

О'Нейл отпрыгнул, его рука замерла над пушкой. 

– Даже не думай, – предупредил Баки. – Это плохо закончится, сынок. Я начал воевать задолго до твоего рождения. 

Флетчер уже поднял руки. Спустя долгое мгновение О'Нейл последовал его примеру. 

Баки оставил квадроцикл и под прицелом сопроводил парней к их модулю. Он всерьёз раздумывал пристрелить их, сбросить тела в пустой гроб Стива и закопать. 

Это было бы легко, подумал он, когда Флетчер в очередной раз споткнулся. Убедить Шлюпки, что парни исчезли во время своей разведывательной миссии. Хаммер отправит ещё одну команду, но они выиграют время. 

Но он не мог этого сделать. С самой Войны Баки не убил никого. Людей осталось так мало, урезанное меньшинство моталось на орбите, и каждый из них был ценен, и если Баки мог сохранить чью-то жизнь, он это сделает. 

Они забрались в свой модуль и смотрели на него так, словно он в любую секунду сорвётся и пристрелит их. 

– Передайте Хаммеру, – сказал Баки, прежде чем захлопнуть дверь модуля, – что если он хочет Стива, ему придётся отправить сюда чёртову армию. 

Он наблюдал, как они взлетали – модуль тускло блестел в темнеющем небе. Баки уже видел первые тёмные облака идущей бури. Большой бури, которая лишь нарастала. В воздухе пахло озоном – острый запах назревающего шторма. Никто на Шлюпках не захочет лететь вниз, пока есть шанс попасть в шторм, а Хаммер никогда не отличался умением оперативно реагировать на ситуацию. 

У них было немного времени в запасе. 

Прежде чем возвращаться к Стиву, Баки заглянул в коммуникационный центр. От него будут ждать звонка. Он завис над клавиатурой, таращась на почвенные образцы и пакеты с семенами, громоздящиеся на полках. Ему не хотелось бросать эту работу, но защита Стива выходила на первый план. 

Баки напечатал короткое сообщение для Шури и прикрепил все свои записи и материалы за все года, просто чтобы быть уверенным, что у кого-то они есть. 

_Собирается буря. Буду вне доступа какое-то время._

Баки помедлил, но всё же добавил: _Будь начеку с Хаммером. Не доверяй ему._

Когда сообщение отправилось по безопасному защищённому каналу Шури, Баки полностью вырубил коммуникационную панель, заблокировав любые сообщения со Шлюпок. Там, наверху, было много тех, кому он доверял в своей жизни, но кто знает, что Хаммер пообещал Совету? Т'Чалла не сможет один противостоять им. Лучше предполагать худшее – что за ними придёт целая флотилия – и надеяться на лучшее.

* * * 

Стив поднял голову. Когда Баки открыл дверь в убежище, тусклое освещение подвала смешалось с золотой лужицей света лампы на прикроватной тумбочке.

– Они ушли? – спросил он, заложив книгу пальцем и поднимаясь. Баки зацепился взглядом за тёмную полоску кольца. 

Баки подошёл к нему и обнял за талию. Он чувствовал каждое ребро Стива, каждый позвонок. 

– Они приходили за тобой, – начал он, когда Стив обнял его в ответ. – Сказали, что… – он сглотнул, не в силах закончить фразу. 

Стив развернулся и бросил книгу на кровать, чтобы прижать Баки к себе крепче. Тот понял, что дрожит в объятиях, напряжённые мышцы буквально вибрировали. 

– Я не убил их, – сообщил Баки, и Стив успокаивающе погладил его по спине широким уверенным движением. – Я отправил их обратно. Они хотели тебя забрать. Это всё Хаммер. Они сказали, что за тебя назначена награда. И он пришлёт других. Я знаю, что пришлёт. Придётся драться, – он знал, что Стив слышит надрыв в его голосе, видит трещину, разверзающуюся прямиком в его сердце.

Стив отступил, оставив ладони на плечах Баки. Он смотрел на него, словно искал что-то, нахмурившись.

– Я не хотел, – начал он и сглотнул, – не хотел, чтобы… 

– Здесь нет твоей вины, – Баки поспешил остановить его. – Господи, Стив... Ты был мёртв. Ты и трёх дней ещё не прожил, а уже думаешь, что виноват во всём, абсолютно всём, что случилось.

Стив сделал маленький шаг назад, и Баки увидел на его лице знакомое упрямое выражение, словно он обижен тем, что не всё в этом мире его ответственность. Баки потёр лицо ладонью, стирая влагу из глаз.

– Я знаю, о чём ты думаешь. Уверен, ты подумываешь, не было бы мне лучше одному, или что ты разрушил что-то, но… Но это неправда. Я не хочу сражаться. Не хочу убивать. Не хочу возвращаться на войну. Но есть вещи, за которые стоит сражаться, умирать и убивать за них, и для меня это ты. Я буду… – он сглотнул, и у него перехватило дыхание от чудовищности того, что он мог пообещать Стиву. Весь мир, самого себя, свою душу и сердце. 

Стив выгнул бровь и потянул Баки к себе, сначала нерешительно, потом уверенно, склонился и поцеловал его в лоб. 

– Мне дали второй шанс, – мягко сказал он. – Я просто хочу быть счастливым рядом с тобой, – он глубоко вздохнул. – И я прошу прощения за то, что из-за меня опять назревает драка. За то, что втянул тебя в неприятности, хоть и благодарен за каждую секунду, которую я снова с тобой. Я хочу защитить тебя, даже если ты не нуждаешься в моей защите. 

Баки переполняли невысказанные слова, и он сделал глубокий вдох. 

– Сейчас мы в безопасности. Надвигается буря, и никто не сможет прилететь сюда, не попав в неё. У нас есть время придумать план. 

Вместе со Стивом они вернулись за квадроциклом, подсвечивая налобными фонариками путь по руинам Бруклина. В просветах между разрушенными зданиями виднелась бледно-жёлтая луна. На обратном пути Стив осторожно, почти несмело взял Баки за руку. 

Секунду спустя Баки крепко сжал его пальцы, и они молча продолжили свой путь сквозь обломки.


	5. Глава 5

_Два дня после возвращения Стива._

Баки вынырнул из бессмысленного сна в реальность, в которой был Стив в его постели, с обернувшейся вокруг бёдер простынёй. Бледный свет сочился сквозь полуоткрытые занавески, крался по ковру и взбирался на кровать, касаясь гладкой кожи Стива там, где его тело пересекал шрам. 

Он спал, его грудь мерно поднималась и опускалась. Это не было сном или иллюзией. Баки протянул живую руку, коснулся бедра там, где солнечный свет уже начинал нагревать кожу. Скользнул пальцем выше, по гладкому краю шрама. 

Когда он в последний раз видел Стива, в этом месте была рана, зашитая аккуратными стежками грубой чёрной нитью. Кожа так и не сошлась даже несколько часов спустя после смерти Стива и неестественно расходилась в стороны. Его похоронили с этими стежками. 

Ладонь невесомо скользнула выше, легла поверх сердца Стива, ощущая ровное биение. Уверенные сильные толчки, словно оно никогда не останавливалось. 

Прошлым вечером, вернувшись с квадроциклом, они приняли душ и упали в кровать, слишком измотанные, чтобы сделать что-то, кроме того как взяться за руки и заснуть. Баки пару раз просыпался, слушал, как пыльная буря проходит над ними, грохоча ставнями и крышей, и быстро засыпал, пока сны не разбудили его снова. 

К этому времени Флэтчер и О'Нейл уже должны были вернуться на Шлюпки. Должно быть, они уже рассказали обо всём Хаммеру. Баки опустил голову на подушку и заставил себя успокоиться. Что бы ни ждало их дальше, они со Стивом встретят это вместе. 

Стив открыл глаза минутой позже, моргнул пару раз, фокусируясь, и улыбнулся, тепло и мягко. Баки склонился и поцеловал его, коснулся губами сухой кожи в уголке рта, прихватил нижнюю губу. Легко и неторопливо, словно у них в запасе было всё время мира. Неловкость первых часов давно ушла, сменившись чем-то таким же естественным, как дыхание. 

Было так странно снова открываться и быть уязвимым в прямом и переносном смысле перед другим человеком. Сэм. Наташа, Шури, Тони… все они были его друзьями, и им он доверил бы свою жизнь и будущее. Но та мягкая интимность доверия, когда кто-то может слушать твоё утреннее дыхание, касаться тебя или смахивать волосы с твоего лба, ушла вместе со Стивом. 

Баки забыл, как тонко это чувствовалось – невесомое, словно касание пёрышка, ощущение присутствия Стива. 

Так он чувствовал себя в Ваканде, когда впервые за долгие десятилетия проснулся полностью самим собой, а Стив грозовым летним днём выпрыгнул из квинджета и улыбнулся ему. Стив первым потянулся навстречу тогда, раскинул руки широко и доверчиво. Его движения были медленными, он постепенно входил в личное пространство Баки. 

– Рад видеть тебя, – только и сказал он. 

Через некоторое время Стив сел, потянулся и потёр бороду. Баки смотрел на него, наблюдал, как умирающая планета за окном бросает странное грязноватое сияние на его светлые волосы. Прошедший ночью шторм добавил в воздух частички пыли, словно хлопья гари на подгоревшем тосте. 

– Я начинаю уставать, – сказал Стив, глядя в окно на новый слой грязи, покрывший округу, – от пробуждений в изменившимся мире.

За его словами Баки слышал уязвимость, отчётливый след страха, тоски и изнеможения, которые он и сам носил в своей душе. 

– Наблюдать, как мир меняется вокруг тебя, тоже не слишком весело, – сказал он. 

Стив снова лёг, перевернулся на бок, изгибы его тела частично закрыли свет. Нахмурившись, он уставился на Баки, и эти молчаливые гляделки затягивались. 

– А я каждый раз оставляю тебя одного, – наконец прошептал он после довольно долгого молчания, и Баки почти удивился, что это было произнесено вслух. Он привык читать молчание Стива лучше, чем его слова. 

Баки взял его за руку, переплёл их пальцы. 

– И возвращаться обратно. 

Станет ли это их судьбой, подумал Баки, придвигаясь ближе, позволяя Стиву вовлечь себя в обмен обещаниями, которые ни один из них не мог сдержать. Неужели они обречены провести остаток вечности, расставаясь и снова воссоединяясь на короткие счастливые мгновения, прежде чем цикл начнётся сначала? 

Он закрыл глаза и подумал, что мог бы поспать ещё немного, позволить своей тщательно распланированной рутине рассыпаться в прах, забыть о Шлюпках и Хаммере и просто провести это утро в объятиях Стива. Раз всё, что у них есть, – эти маленькие обрывки времени, Баки намеревался выжать из них максимум.

Стив тоже молчал, дышал ровно, словно любое движение могло разрушить спокойствие. Его палец кружил по бедру Баки короткими повторяющимися движениями, успокаивающими больше его самого, чем Баки. Когда Баки отважился посмотреть на Стива, глаза у того были закрыты, губы плотно сжаты. Он словно молился. 

Баки не стал его беспокоить. 

Вместо этого он опустил голову, его длинные волосы веером раскинулись по подушке. Выбившиеся волоски упали на щёки, защекотали нос. Он не двигался. 

Когда утреннее солнце перестало быть видимым за краем оконной рамы, Баки прошептал в грудь Стива:

– Я понятия не имею, что нас ждёт.

Он не сказал Стиву, что обрубил связь со Шлюпками. Возможно, стоило бы. 

Стив сжал его в объятиях, дёрнул подбородком и потянулся, поцеловав Баки в макушку, подчёркнуто нежно, как никогда прежде. 

– Всё будет хорошо, – пробормотал Стив в волосы Баки, его тёплое дыхание пощекотало кожу.

Им нужно защитить его, подумал Баки, скользя пальцами по рёбрам Стива. Так что стоит спуститься с небес на землю и спрятать Стива, прежде чем их снова разделят. 

Они завтракали водорослевыми чипсами с порошковым молоком, на вкус похожими на опилки, как и всегда. Стив постоянно задевал его коленями под столом, и Баки вдруг почувствовал новые оттенки вкуса, наблюдая за сменой выражения лица Стива, жующего жёсткие водоросли и помешивающего ложкой серое молоко. 

– Там, на Шлюпках, жратва получше, – сказал Баки, оставив непроизнесённым «и никто больше не голодает». – Свежие фрукты и овощи. Шури… у неё талант к растениеводству. У них есть коровье и козье молоко, куриные яйца. Всё не так плохо. Я могу привозить больше, так что… – он сглотнул и уставился в свою миску. «Я существовал», – подумал он, вспоминая недели и года без малейшего признака настоящей жизни. Он ел, потому что для ежедневных обходов нужны были силы. Спал, потому что усталость заставляла. Отрезал волосы и брил бороду, потому что терпеть пыль было невозможно. 

Стив возвращал ему желание жить. Ему хотелось приносить Стиву свежие фрукты и яйца. Хотелось стоять на этой кухне и готовить обед больше чем из одного ингредиента. Хотелось наблюдать, как Стив съедает первое, второе и десерт. Хотелось быть уверенным, что Стив никогда не будет голодать. 

Стив с ложкой во рту вопросительно посмотрел на него. Проглотил, зачерпнул ещё ложку, неторопливо и чересчур старательно пережёвывая. Прищурился нежно и чуть укоряюще, словно слышал каждую мысль Баки. 

Время близилось к полудню, когда они в полной экипировке вышли из бункера. Распухшее солнце бросало на берега реки оранжевые отсветы. Воздух казался чудовищно тяжёлым, чересчур колким для каждого участка незащищённой кожи. Стив втиснулся в плотную рабочую куртку Баки, и грубая ткань натянулась на его плечах. Он снова проигнорировал кислородную маску, но согласился надеть гогглы. 

Пока Стив обходил периметр, осматривая полуразрушенные стены, Баки запрыгнул на одно из заграждений пониже и оглядел бурый горизонт в бинокль. Над Джерси собирались тучи – растущая, движущаяся тьма, поглощающая свет вокруг себя. Даже на таком расстоянии и сквозь дымку Баки видел вспышки молний среди туч. Шторм. Куда больше, чем он ожидал. В его животе заворочался страх. 

Такие шторма здесь, на побережье, случались гораздо реже, чем на материке, в отличие от пыльных бурь, которые пролетали каждые пару дней. Последний раз Баки видел шторм так близко несколько месяцев назад. Он глубоко вдохнул, стараясь попробовать ветер на вкус и понять, движется ли шторм в их сторону.

Бриз был кисловатым. Баки прикусил щёку изнутри, стараясь не воображать себе худший сценарий. Вероятно, шторм пролетит мимо. Ветра дули на юг, и он должен был остаться на материке. У них тут польёт дождь и будет ветрено, но всё не так плохо. 

– Мы можем это починить? – спросил Стив за спиной, и Баки обернулся. Тот сидел на корточках возле места, где стена совершенно развалилась. Её снесло весенним паводком пару лет назад, и она медленно ветшала под ветрами и пыльными бурями. Стив сдвинул гогглы на макушку, и на фоне уже осевшей на его лице пыли кожа вокруг глаз казалась молочно-белой.

– Мы можем прикатить камни от реки, – Баки спрыгнул со стены, говоря громко, чтобы его было слышно через маску и за воем ветра между зданиями. Он отошёл назад и окинул стену критическим взглядом. Он следил за герметичностью бункера, исправностью водопровода и рабочим состоянием комбайна. Ограждения не были приоритетной целью, но если за Стивом придут… Он тряхнул головой и попробовал посмотреть на бункер как солдат. – Едва ли они выдержат настоящую огневую мощь.

Стив выпрямился, выбил пару камней и очистил их, убеждаясь, что обветшалую брешь можно заделать. 

– Нам и не нужно, чтобы они выдержали реальный штурм. Там, на Шлюпках, я не заметил таранов. Нам просто нужно убедиться, что нас не застанут врасплох.

Слишком часто, подумал Баки, рассуждения Стива звучат как целая стратегия.

– Они задействуют всю имеющуюся огневую мощь и используют этот аэродром. Ни одно поле на материке или ниже по побережью не подходит для приземления. А воздух на планете такой, что лёгкие буквально разорвутся, если будешь находиться снаружи слишком долго. 

Стив хмыкнул. Он упёр руки в бока и поджал губы, как делал всегда, если назревала драка. Спустя бесконечно долгое мгновение он надвинул гогглы и зашагал к реке.

Комбайн для выращивания водорослей стоял на сваях. Во время паводка вода добиралась почти до его верха, а в сухие месяцы земля вокруг превращалась в болото. 

Баки разобрал механизм, показав Стиву толстые трубки, в которые засасывалась вода, очищалась, а потом поступала в огромный бак, где созревали водоросли. Внизу вращались огромные лопасти, поддерживая скорость циркуляции воды, идеальную для роста водорослей. Когда партия созревала, вода откачивалась, а водоросли улавливались фильтрами и высушивались на солнце, а потом скатывались в рулоны, которые Баки относил в бункер и нарезал на куски поменьше, прежде чем запечь в духовке. 

Стив терпеливо наблюдал, задавал правильные вопросы, но Баки видел его рассеянность. Инженерия, механика и биология никогда не относились к числу любимых Стивом дисциплин. Зато он любил физику, историю и стратегию. Ему нравились взаимосвязи движения и силы. Хитросплетения отдельных частей, движущихся в единой гармонии, не увлекали его так, как увлекали Баки. Стиву были нужны объёмные ответы, а не мелкие детали. Он не оценил бы, насколько тонка граница между выживанием и голодом. 

Но ничего. Баки позаботится об этом за двоих. 

– Не слишком защищённое место, – сказал Стив, когда Баки закрыл люк резервуара и сунул свежие рулоны водорослей в свою сумку. И он был прав. Берег прекрасно просматривался, мост в двух шагах. Между комбайном и первыми руинами было не больше десяти ярдов. Талантливому снайперу ничего не стоило бы засесть на балках моста или спрятаться среди развалин, а они оказались бы лёгкой добычей. 

– Не от кого было обороняться, – отозвался Баки, шлёпая к берегу и чувствуя, как штаны тяжелеют от налипающей грязи. Он больше волновался о том, чтобы найти место, защищённое от приливов.

Стив побрёл вдоль берега, высматривая что-то в воде. Спустя некоторое время он обернулся на Баки. На его лице остались светлые полоски там, где по грязи прокатились струйки пота. В солнечном свете его волосы, набравшие пыли и песка, казались тусклыми. Взгляд был грустным. 

– Каждый раз, когда я просыпаюсь, Бак, идёт война, признают люди это или нет.

Сильный порыв ветра промчался мимо них, взлохматив волосы Стива. Баки чувствовал, как ветер пощипывает неприкрытые одеждой участки тела, к коже лип песок. Он смотрел вдаль и видел там дымку пыльной бури в сгущающихся сумерках. В последнее время они налетали быстро и часто – предвестниками ураганов, раздирающих материк. 

Идёт война, подумал он, но враг не сидит в засаде и не проводит линию фронта.

– Нужно идти в укрытие, – сказал Баки. – Не хочу оказаться в эпицентре шторма в темноте. Это как буран, ты даже собственную руку не увидишь. Будешь сидеть на пороге своего дома и не знать об этом.

Стив зашагал рядом с ним, пробираясь по чавкающей грязи к разбитому старому тротуару. 

– Тебе стоит носить маску, – сказал Баки, наконец отпустив слова, которые весь день жгли язык. – Этот воздух вреден для твоих лёгких. 

Стив оглянулся, гогглы отбрасывали тени на его лицо. Он потёр рот ладонью.

– Хорошо, Бак, – это всё, что он сказал, и интонации были слишком мягкими для окружающего их разрушения. 

Они разделись в дезинфекционной, сняв плотные холщовые куртки, рабочие брюки и футболки. Баки делал это постоянно, но ему было в новинку наблюдать, как обнажается бледная чистая кожа на груди Стива, полоски грязи на его шее и запястьях, пятна на поясе, там, где куртка Баки была коротковата для него. Он послушно стоял не двигаясь, пока Баки поливал его из шланга, и по команде поворачивался, позволяя потокам грязи струиться на решётчатый пол. 

Грязь с волос лилась по спине, распадаясь на реки, омывающие холмы и впадины его тела. Стив жёстко потёр бороду, вымывая запёкшуюся пыль.

– Вот поэтому я не даю бороде отрастать, – заметил Баки. Он весь день ходил со стянутыми в пучок волосами, а сейчас распустил их, и они обрамили его лицо лёгкими волнами. Пряди отросли уже ниже плеч и молили о стрижке. Обычно, когда волосы становились длинными настолько, чтобы начать раздражать его, он брал кухонные ножницы и кромсал их, настолько коротко, чтобы иметь возможность собрать. Баки запрокинул голову и направил шланг на свой лоб, чтобы едва тёплые струи намочили его волосы. Разумеется, вся грязь будет смыта только под душем, но для начала и этого достаточно. 

Баки открыл глаза, и обнаружил, что Стив пялится на него, застыв с протянутой к сумке с одеждой рукой. 

– Что? – пробормотал Баки, стараясь проморгаться от залившей глаза воды. В паху зашевелилось знакомое чувство. 

Стив моргнул и схватил сумку.

– Я… Я… собирался отнести это в стирку. Могу запустить программу. Если ты хочешь… Если ты хочешь, – он беспомощно взмахнул рукой и залился краской. Вода подчёркивала румянец, стекая по его груди, к животу, бёдрам, к завиткам волос между ног. 

Член Баки дёрнулся, и в новом мире это событие было таким же необычным, как, скажем, зелёная трава. Он совсем забыл, как это восхитительно – лишать Стива дара речи одним только видом своего тела, быть настолько отчаянно желанным для кого-то, что малейшее движение вызывает трепет. Баки наклонил голову, посмотрел на Стива из-под упавших волос и облизал губы, ощутив привкус соли. 

– И чего, по-твоему, я хочу? – спросил он, выключая воду. Слова и сам его тон были слегка неловкими. Баки на ум пришло сравнение со старым велосипедом, который вытащили из сарая, и он слегка скрипит, когда ты пытаешь на нём ехать. 

Стив всплеснул руками, словно не знал, за что схватиться. А потом, как и всегда, упрямство пересилило чувство страха, и Стив метнулся вперёд, хватая Баки за плечи и вклиниваясь коленом между его бёдер. Он поднял Баки без малейшего усилия и плотно прижал к себе, когда тот оплёл его руками и ногами. 

Стив вжал Баки спиной в стену, жар тела смешался с прохладой металла. Стив покрывал поцелуями его шею, засосал кожу в изгибе плеча, подхватил Баки под бёдра, притягивая ближе и пачкая живот его смазкой.

Баки забыл как дышать. Он подумал, что может кончить только от этого – горячее обнажённое тело Стива, прижимающееся к нему. Рот Стива на его коже. 

А потом Стив скользнул рукой между ними и обхватил влажной ладонью член Баки, потёр большим пальцем головку и провёл по всей длине, коснувшись яиц. Баки судорожно вдохнул, в горле совершенно пересохло.

– Стив, – пробормотал он, дыша ртом, – Стив.

Стив поцеловал его, укусил за губу.

– Я здесь. Посмотри на себя, Бак. Ты такой красивый. Самый красивый, и ты мой, я не оставлю тебя. Ты чувствуешь меня? Ты… 

Баки уже не слышал его, он кончил так сильно, что мозг совершенно отключился, оргазм пронёсся по его телу, словно товарный поезд.

– Вот так, сладкий, – сказал Стив. – Хороший мальчик. Мой драгоценный Баки. 

Баки хмыкнул, потому что Стив всегда был болтливым в постели. Он отстранился, опустил ноги на пол и понял, что Стив по-прежнему заведён. Баки ухмыльнулся. 

– Позволь-ка, – он развернулся, всем своим весом прижимая Стива к стене. Даже столько лет спустя Баки было приятно знать, что у него по-прежнему достаточно сил, чтобы немного покомандовать Стивом. 

Взгляд Стива несколько остекленел, когда Баки прижался к нему, губы покраснели. По его животу размазалась сперма Баки, волосы торчали во все стороны, и он выглядел настолько развратным, что Баки почувствовал новый прилив возбуждения. Впрочем, сейчас было кое-что поважнее. 

Баки позволил себе скользить ладонями по телу Стива, пока опускался перед ним на колени. Впился пальцами в его бёдра и потянулся, вбирая его член в рот. 

Он определённо скучал по этому.

Руки Стива блуждали по его голове и плечам, он явно хотел держаться за что-то, но не хотел тянуть его за волосы, и Баки закатил глаза от того, насколько знакомым это было. Он хмыкнул и подался вперёд, вбирая член так глубоко, насколько смог, пока головка не упёрлась в заднюю стенку горла.

Стив резко втянул воздух и приложился затылком о стену.

– Бак, – хныкнул он, когда Баки отстранился, выпуская его изо рта. Его грудь вздымалась, мышцы напрягались и расслаблялись, пока он хватал воздух ртом. – О Боже. 

Баки ухмыльнулся и глубоко вдохнул через нос, снова надеваясь ртом на член Стива и втягивая щёки. Единственный способ снова поехать на велосипеде – просто сесть и поехать. 

Им не потребовалось много. Баки почувствовал, как Стив похлопал его по плечу, но не шелохнулся, лишь расслабил горло, пока Стив кончал, вздрогнув и выгнувшись, вцепившись в его волосы. А потом сглотнул и уселся. 

Стив упал на колени, обхватил ладонями его лицо.

– Я люблю тебя.

– Готов поспорить, ты говоришь это всем парням, которые тебе отсасывают, – саркастично отозвался Баки, но когда Стив провёл большим пальцем по уголку его рта, мягко добавил: – Я тоже тебя люблю.

* * * 

Весь следующий день они потратили на ремонт стены: прикатывали с берега камни и складывали их в кучу, словно играли в странный тетрис. Это была медленная, монотонная работа, руки Баки покрылись ссадинами и царапинами. Серые тучи, клубящиеся на западе, становились всё больше. Грязный воздух под ними отливал бурым, дожди и ветер смазывали линию горизонта.

– Думаю, он пролетит мимо, – сказал Баки около полудня, обводя взглядом бесплодные земли перед ними.

Стив оторвался от попыток умостить два больших камня. Его губы были плотно сжаты. До того, как он умер, таких штормов не бывало. Ураганы на восточных побережьях и снежные бури – да, но супер-шторма вроде этого целиком и полностью принадлежали новому миру. 

– Он большой? – наконец спросил Стив.

– Надеюсь, мы этого не узнаем, – пожал плечами Баки. 

Стив кивнул, оглянулся на стену. 

– Нам стоит отремонтировать столько, сколько успеем. Просто на всякий случай. 

На случай, если налетит шторм. На случай, если за ним придут. 

Баки тряхнул головой, поднял взгляд в рыжее небо. Если быть честными, эти стены не были бы подспорьем ни в одной из этих ситуаций. Если люди Хаммера придут за Стивом, их спасёт не бункер, а грубая рука природы. Баки знал эту планету, знал здесь каждый камень и каждую ловушку. Если они придут, он спрячет их со Стивом так глубоко в этих руинах, что их никогда не найдут. 

Они размякли там, наверху, избалованные городами с климат-контролем, чётким расписанием дождей и фильтрованным воздухом. Стив мог волноваться об укреплении периметра, но Баки знал, что их лучшая защита – сама планета. Её враждебность не делала различий, но за прошедшие семь лет Баки научился ускользать от её внимания. У кого-то со Шлюпок не будет такого преимущества. 

Он оглянулся на тучи. Никто не отважится отправиться за Стивом, пока эта штука так близко. 

Шури называла их суперштормами. Отслеживала их перемещения по материку со Шлюпок, измеряла их электрическую мощность и оценивала нанесённые ими разрушения. Баки смотрел записи вместе с ней – как тучи клубятся и перемешиваются друг с другом. Шури восхищалась их силой и мощью, тем, какую огромную площадь захватывал один шторм, порой накрывая две или три сотни квадратных миль, прежде чем медленно рассеяться.

Лишь однажды Баки угодил в такой. Четыре года назад шторм, пришедший с побережья Мэна, подобрался вплотную и закрыл солнце, казалось, на долгие недели. Баки заколотил все окна, спрятал припасы и привязал всё, что смог, снаружи. А потом сидел посреди бункера и слушал ветер, дождь, гром и молнии, набросившиеся на его дом. Слушал, как стонут кружащие неподалёку торнадо. Слушал громовые раскаты и треск, словно весь мир распадался на куски. К тому моменту, как ливень превратился в мелкую морось, Баки убедил себя, что готов к тому, что ждёт его снаружи. Но оказался совершенно не подготовленным ко встрече с полным разрушением. Ему пришлось заново узнавать этот мир.

Тяжёлые машины и механизмы, годами стоявшие неподвижно, были перевёрнуты и разбросаны, словно детские игрушки. Крыши зданий провалились внутрь, стены разрушились. Река вышла из берегов и оставила жирную грязь там, где были проторенные тропинки. Могильный камень Стива перевернулся, погребённый под грязью, мраморная скамья треснула пополам. Баки приводил всё в порядок несколько дней. 

Баки весь день старался держать Стива в поле зрения, не возражал, когда тот начал проверять остальные части стены и строить планы по укреплению других секций. Если Стиву так спокойнее, они могут починить хоть всю. Баки так и не сказал ему, что отрубил все каналы коммуникации, Стиву и так было о чём беспокоиться. Баки возьмёт это на себя. Обеспечит его безопасность. 

Стив остановился, обойдя стену во второй раз, запустил пальцы в волосы.

– Извини, – сказал он. – Я знаю, что это… Знаю, ты думаешь, это уже чересчур.

Баки пожал плечами.

– Я просто… – Стив тряхнул головой. – Я всё ещё жду, что из-за холмов вот-вот появится армия пришельцев и их корабли. Помнишь, мы эвакуировали Хьюстон? Они пришли с воды, мы пытались удержать их на берегу, и… 

Баки помнил. Вода и песок были красными, глубокого, нездорового цвета с привкусом смерти. У них не было ни малейшей надежды победить в той схватке – их единственной целью было выиграть время, замедлить движение Глотов, чтобы как можно больше гражданских смогли уйти вглубь материка. Они со Стивом были на последней улетевшей из города вертушке, наблюдали сверху, как пришельцы кишмя кишат среди мёртвых тел, которые пришлось оставить там. Насколько свежи эти воспоминания для Стива? Чувствует ли он привкус соли, металла и пепла в воздухе? Помнит ли имена мужчин и женщин, погибших в этой волне? 

– Я помню, – ответил он, стараясь говорить как можно мягче. – Хотя для меня это было довольно давно.

Стив лишь кивнул, глядя в сторону материка, всех тех мест, что остались позади.

* * * 

– Смотри, что я нашёл, – сказал Стив, когда Баки протопал по ступеням, принеся сегодняшние почвенные образцы. Может, он и не созванивался больше со Шлюпками, но причин забросить свои маленькие сады у него не было.

Стив был одет в спортивные штаны и белую футболку, воротник намок от его влажных волос. Он улыбался той редкой широкой улыбкой, делавшей его моложе, чем он имел право быть. В одной руке он держал кастрюлю, которой Баки совершенно точно не пользовался примерно с момента его смерти, а в другой ложку. Стив протянул ему кастрюлю, и Баки увидел в ней что-то тёмное и наваристое. 

– Овощное рагу. Осталась пара банок. Я нашёл немного соли и покрошил сверху водорослевые чипсы.

Стив поставил кастрюлю на стол. В центре весело плевались искрами две аварийных свечи. Самые милые из имеющихся миски, рядом с ними ложки на старых полотняных салфетках, о существовании которых Баки благополучно забыл.

– Ты уверен, что банки не испортились? – спросил Баки, подходя ближе и наклоняясь над кастрюлей. Пахло томатами и специями, как в далёкие времена до голода. Он коснулся салфетки, и его сердце трепыхнулось в груди. – Думаю, их покупал ты, так что им лет четырнадцать. 

Стив метнул в него взгляд, который вопрошал – ты и правда думаешь, что нас убьёт пищевое отравление?

– То есть ты хочешь сказать, – начал Баки, садясь за стол, – что готов рискнуть и заблевать весь туалет, лишь бы не есть мои водоросли?

Стив с ухмылкой погладил себя по животу. 

– Да, – он щёлкнул выключателем, и теперь кухню освещали только золотистые отблески лампы из гостиной и свет свечей. – К тому же мне хотелось сделать что-то особенное. Для тебя. У нас пятнадцать лет не было свиданий, Бак. 

Баки затопило тёплой нежностью. 

– Стив.

Свет свечей делал бороду Стива золотистой, в его глазах сверкали зелёные искорки. Возможно, Баки стоило бы разозлиться. Это нерациональное использование ресурсов. Потакание слабостям. Баки вдруг обнаружил, что ему всё равно. Возможно, это было поворотной точкой, сигналом, что пора перестать циклиться на выживании и начать смотреть в будущее. 

Как там было в любимой цитате Тони из «Стар Трека»? Выживания недостаточно. 

Стив сел напротив, взял его за руку.

– Есть только ты и я, Бак, – прошептал он. – Неважно, что нас ждёт. Мы пройдём через это вместе.


	6. Глава 6

_Три дня после возвращения Стива_

На следующее утро выйдя собрать урожай водорослей, Баки сразу почувствовал, как изменился ветер. Вот чёрт.

Над Джерси тучи сбились в непроглядно-чёрную мешанину. Внутри, словно длинные пальцы, мелькали молнии. Баки почти слышал раскаты грома. Ветер, дувший в сторону океана, низко завывал. Буря шла прямо на них. 

У них есть пять… может, семь часов. Если ветер не усилится. Баки глубоко вздохнул и направился к комбайну. Свежий урожай не успеет полностью высохнуть, но можно досушить его в духовке. Это плюс накопленные запасы помогут им продержаться несколько недель, даже вдвоём. 

Ветер крепчал, пока Баки понадёжнее закреплял комбайн, затягивая болты на его подпорках. Не хватало ещё, чтобы комбайн смыло приливом, пока Баки оборвал все контакты со Шлюпками. Им нужно самим себя обеспечивать. Он дважды проверил все якоря, один за другим. Эта хреновина успешно пережила предыдущий супершторм, но стоило перестраховаться. Когда он закончил, начали накрапывать первые капли дождя, рассекающие поднятые ветром пылевые вихри. Мир сквозь гогглы казался размытым. 

Стив ждал Баки возле бункера. На нём были гогглы и кислородная маска, и он таращился на шторм. 

– Он идёт сюда, – сообщил Стив, когда Баки подошёл ближе. Следом загрохотал гром. 

– Ага. У нас часов шесть. Мне нужно защитить контрольные точки в Джамейка-Бэй. Ты не мог бы зафиксировать механизмы в гараже? Не хочу потом собирать их по всей округе. 

Стив кивнул. Его светлые волосы намокли под дождём и липли ко лбу. 

– Будь осторожен, – предупредил он, потирая бороду там, где мешались завязки маски. 

Баки не хотелось оставлять его. Он хотел зайти внутрь, закрыть за собой дверь, заглушая шторм, и врубить музыку на полную громкость, создавая крошечный мирок для двоих в сердце бури. Но лишь кивнул и взобрался на квадроцикл. 

Когда он возвращался, ветер дул в полную силу, швыряя ему в лицо дождь и грязь. Ист-Ривер бурлила, коричневые волны захлёстывали полуразрушенные парапеты. Шторм разрастался, закрывал собой горизонт и двигался к ним. У них осталось едва ли больше часа, после они уже не смогут выйти наружу. Дождь разошёлся не на шутку – за потоками воды Баки едва видел тёмные руины Манхэттена. 

Стив встретил его в дверях, у выхода из дезинфекционной.

– Я всё привязал, – отчитался он, мрачный и серьёзный, глядя поверх Баки на приближающийся шторм. Это был не тот враг, с которым сработало бы стратегическое планирование, и Баки видел, как напряжены плечи Стива. 

Баки посмотрел в сторону кухни, откуда тянулся землистый, морской запах томящихся в духовке водорослей. 

– У нас еды недели на две, плюс мои запасы из подвала. Голодать не будем. 

– Мы и раньше бывали голодными, – поджал губы Стив, – я и сейчас могу. 

– Нам не нужно, – отозвался Баки, складывая водоросли в шкаф. – Я в состоянии о нас позаботиться, Стив, всё в порядке. 

Он попытался сказать это твёрдо, вложить в свой голос уверенность, которую Стив непременно услышит. Баки останется голодным сам, но не позволит голодать Стиву. 

Снаружи дождь хлестал по окнам, ветер начинал свой путь через призрачные развалины. Вдалеке гремели громовые раскаты. Шторм почти добрался до них. 

Стив закрыл ставни и зажёг свет. Когда Баки вернулся из душа, Стив сидел на диване, скрестив руки на груди, и смотрел в тёмный экран телевизора. 

– Разве ты не должен связаться со Шлюпками? – спросил он, но его тон явно говорил о том, что это не вопрос. 

Баки поморщился. Ну разумеется, Стив понял. Футболка на спине начала промокать от волос, и Баки пригладил их рукой. 

– Прости, что не сказал раньше. Я просто…

Стив прижал ладони ко рту. 

– Мне плевать на них, Бак. Ты не должен меня защищать. Я не стеклянный. 

– Я обрубил все каналы связи, – сказал Баки. – Не то чтобы… – он сглотнул, – не то чтобы я считал всех наверху врагами. Я просто не могу рисковать. Нам нужно всё прояснить. До этого я не могу никому доверять. 

Стив моргнул и опустил руки.

– Бак…

– Не смей, – приказал Баки, не в силах вынести этот виноватый взгляд. – Ты вернулся. Всё хорошо. Ты всё, что мне нужно.

– Бак, ты… – Стив тряхнул головой и поднялся. Обвёл комнату взглядом и повернулся к Баки. – Ты хоть понимаешь, насколько ты удивительный? – Гром частично заглушил его слова. – Если бы это ты погиб на войне, я не… Я ничего подобного не сделал бы. Я бы не смог. Я помню, как думал, тогда, в Хьюстоне, пока мы бежали к вертолёту, и ты был у меня за спиной, и… – его голос на мгновение дрогнул, – я помню, как думал, что если я потеряю тебя, если ты не выберешься, я вернусь за тобой на этот пляж и уничтожу столько чёртовых ублюдков на своём пути, сколько смогу. Мне было насрать на весь мир. 

Баки жадно всматривался в его лицо, в эту убеждённость в его глазах, хотя и знал, что Стив неправ. 

– Ты, Бак. Ты всегда был сильнее. Знаешь, я полистал твои бумаги. Пока тебя не было. Я знаю, что ты был назначен командующим после моей смерти. Я знаю, что ты вёл за собой армии, и ты – единственная причина, по которой они все не погибли. 

Что-то заворочалось у Баки в желудке, прогрызая его изнутри. Он обхватил себя руками и опустил взгляд. 

– Вовсе нет, – прошептал он. – Они всё равно взорвали бомбы. Стив. Люди умирали и голодали, и я… Я ничего не мог сделать. Не мог… Люди шли за тобой, потому что ты вдохновлял их. Я никогда не умел вести за собой. Я не мог. Я… 

Стив подошёл к нему и взял за руку. 

– И даже сейчас думаешь, что ты не вдохновляешь их? Бак. Ты не сдаёшься. Ты – их надежда, что однажды они смогут вернуться домой. Может, ты этого не видишь, зато вижу я. Ты… – он сглотнул, собираясь, а потом его взгляд стал ещё более целеустремлённым. – Не смей бросать всё это из-за меня. 

Баки коснулся его лица, а потом поцеловал. 

– Я просто существовал, – прошептал он, – пока ты не вернулся. 

– Да мы та ещё парочка, – хохотнул Стив.

* * * 

Они крепко закрыли металлические ставни, и Стив включил музыку, когда ветер разыгрался не на шутку. День и ночь перемешались, без солнечного света время вилось неразрывной нитью, петля за петлёй. Дождь сменял раскаты грома, ветер сменял дождь, и гроза сменяла и то, и другое, снова и снова. Они слушали оркестровую музыку, медленные мелодии и джаз, современную музыку и песни из тех лет, когда они ещё подростками собирались у большого радиоприёмника в гостиной.

Стив сидел на диване, запрокинув голову, и выстукивал пальцами по бедру ритм, пока для них пел Фред Астер. Его глаза были закрыты, лицо расслаблено, словно он мог ускользнуть от шторма снаружи и всей неизвестности, что ждёт их впереди, просто слушая музыку. 

На второй день Баки притащил свой ноутбук и принялся за анализ почвенных проб за последние пару лет. Стив открыл свой старый скетчбук и устроился с ним в кресле, под лампой. Баки нравилось, подняв взгляд, видеть его нахмуренные брови и прикушенную нижнюю губу.

Когда зазвучала «Мой весёлый Валентин»*, Стив сначала мычал себе под нос, потом начал пропевать отдельные фразы. 

– Ты заставляешь меня улыбаться всем сердцем, – негромко пропел он, фальшиво и мимо нот. 

Баки, держа руки над клавиатурой, посмотрел на него. Стив снова замычал, а потом продолжил петь: 

– Не меняй свою причёску ради меня…

Он не смотрел на Баки, прикипев взглядом к бумаге, так что тот поднялся, пересёк комнату и положил ладонь на скетчбук, и Стив поднял на него взгляд. Песня закончилась, в окна снова ударил ветер, и Стив улыбнулся. 

Скетчбук был аккуратно отложен на стол, и Баки оседлал колени Стива, наклонился, щекоча волосами его лицо, и поцеловал под какую-то тёплую джазовую мелодию.

На вкус Стив был как зубная паста и порошковое молоко.

* * * 

На четвёртый день Стив устроился, опираясь на ноги Баки, и спросил:

– Если бы ты мог получить всё на свете, Бак, чего бы ты хотел?

Баки покосился на свои отчёты, потом на макушку Стива. 

– Целый сад апельсинов. Персики, сливы и ещё манго. Просто свежие фрукты и огромные деревья, на сколько хватает глаз. 

Стив фыркнул. 

– А как насчёт чего-то, что могу дать тебе я? – спросил он, обхватывая левой рукой лодыжку Баки. 

– Просто… – Баки сглотнул, – просто не оставляй меня. 

Снаружи ветер стонал над крышей, бился в толстый металл ставней. Баки представил, как вокруг них рушатся останки Бруклина, сметаемые мощью шторма. 

Стив развернулся, встав на колени перед креслом Баки, накрыл ладонями его руки, лежащие на бёдрах. 

– Ты выжил, – сказал он, и в свете лампы его взгляд был мягким и влажным. – Война, голод, вот это, – он махнул рукой в сторону беснующегося за стенами бункера шторма. – И я не знаю, как отблагодарить тебя. 

Баки прижал ладонь к его щеке и подумал, что Стив выглядит гораздо лучше, чем в самый первый день, когда от него ещё пахло дымом войны. Он выглядел так, словно нашёл своего рода покой в этом доме, на этой выжженной земле, с Баки. 

– Я хочу спокойствия, – признался Баки. – Хочу, чтобы у нас с тобой был дом, неважно, где и какой. 

Стив улыбнулся. 

– Думаю, – сказал он, не отрывая взгляда от Баки, – думаю, я уже достаточно умирал на войне. И думаю, что предстоящая схватка – не война.

* * * 

На пятый день Баки проснулся от грохота, словно товарный поезд нёсся по тоннелю. Он всё повторялся и повторялся, нарастая и накатывая волнами. Было похоже, словно что-то рушится, а потом раздался чудовищный удар, отголосок которого Баки почувствовал даже сквозь матрас. Он сел в кровати и почувствовал, как Стив касается его спины, тоже поднимаясь.

– Это ветер. Наверное, снёс одно из зданий, – сказал Баки, таращась на закрытые окна. Он представил себе, как балки и перекрытия разлетаются под силой ветра. Умирающая планета пыталась стереть все свидетельства человечества раз и навсегда, закончить то, что начали Глоты. – Сейчас, должно быть, пик шторма.

Стив гладил его по волосам, пока снаружи снова не загрохотало. 

– Словно там весь мир рушится. 

Баки вцепился в одеяло двумя руками, сжимая ткань, пока не смог убедить себя, что он в реальности, что Стив рядом. 

– Мир уже разрушился, – наконец сказал он. – Это всего лишь отголоски. 

– Нет, – Стив тряхнул головой. – Ты выжил. Это не конец. 

Когда ветер утих, а дождь снова застучал в ровном ритме, Баки выбрался из кровати и надел тяжёлый холщовый плащ. Возможно, ему и не стоило выходить наружу. Там его ждут наводнение и сверкающие молнии, и воздух, плотный от частиц грязи в нём, но он должен был посмотреть. Это был его дом, и нужно было проверить, что они потеряли. Может, осталось что-то, что можно спасти. Он подумал о надгробии Стива – перевернулось ли оно. После предыдущего шторма это имело первоочередное значение, а сейчас потеряло всякий смысл. Стив был здесь, с ним. Нет нужды в могильных камнях. 

Сейчас самым важным был комбайн. Коммуникация отсутствовала, и кто знает, когда будет новая поставка продовольствия, а им двоим придётся питаться его запасами долгие недели. Они могут остаться без еды. Они могут начать страдать от истощения. Как все те люди во время великого голода. Превратятся в неузнаваемые живые скелеты. Паника вонзила в его внутренности острые когти, и Баки постарался успокоиться. Вдох. Выдох. У них есть еда, напомнил он сам себе. 

– Тебе не нужно идти со мной, – сказал он Стиву. Тот уже обулся и застёгивал пальто, и скептичность его взгляда заставила Баки хмыкнуть. – Ладно, но хотя бы надень кислородную маску. 

Стив небрежно отсалютовал ему. Он отлично умел выводить из себя тех, кто осмеливался ему приказывать. 

Выйдя наружу, Баки врезался в стену дождя. Его ботинки тонули в грязи, которая стремилась удержать его в земле. Ветер сбивал с ног, и видно было едва ли на фут вперёд. 

Баки привязал верёвку к двери и пропустил свободный конец через свой ремень. 

– Держись рядом, – сказал он Стиву, включая фонарик. – Пойдём проверим комбайн. 

Стив коснулся его спины. Окей. 

Было около полудня, но солнце полностью скрывали облака. Баки задрал голову, но увидел лишь бурые облачные водовороты. Руины вокруг них скрипели и трещали – Баки различил только тёмные тени, качающиеся под порывами штормового ветра. 

Он услышал реку раньше, чем увидел – всеобъемлющий шум, заглушающий ветер, гром и треск руин. Тёмная громадина моста была едва различима. Фонарик не особо помогал рассмотреть что-то в мутном воздухе, но позволял оценить мощь движения стихии. 

Баки остановился на краю набережной, таращась в пелену дождя. Слишком темно и чересчур мутно. Он никак не мог разглядеть… Что если комбайн смыло? Он потратил так много времени, укрепляя его и вкапывая в речное дно, но если его унесло, то сейчас он разбит на куски и плывёт вниз по реке к океану. Вместе со всей их едой и будущим. Они умрут от голода, как Баки должен был умереть много лет назад.

Баки подался вперёд, натягивая верёвку. Если бы он только увидел, если бы только знал точно… 

Носы его ботинок соскользнули по грязи. Он почувствовал, что падает, почувствовал, как смещается центр тяжести, и завёл одну руку назад для равновесия. Его пальцы скользнули по краю плаща Стива, он услышал первый слог своего имени, сорвавшийся со стивовых губ – а потом берег обрушился под его ногами. Река поглотила его полностью. 

Он упал в воду лицом вниз, и воздух со свистом выбило из лёгких. Он не мог дышать. Ничего не видел. Вода пахла смертью, гнилью и прахом. Он бился как рыба на крючке, привязанный к берегу и Стиву верёвкой на поясе, а течение отчаянно старалось его унести. 

«Не вдыхай», – мысленно приказал он себе, подавляя страх и панику. Он попытался найти равновесие, собрать все конечности вместе и нащупать верёвку. Стив на берегу пытается его вытащить. Ему просто нужно… 

Что-то огромное и тяжёлое ударило его в бок. На мгновение его выбросило из воды, и он услышал крик Стива, прежде чем снова окунулся с головой. Отвратительная на вкус вода наполнила его рот, когда он инстинктивно вдохнул, хлынула в желудок и лёгкие. Его тело потяжелело. Мир почернел, сузившись до ослепительной вспышки боли в рёбрах и тяжёлом комке в груди. 

Он не мог дышать. Не мог дышать.

На периферии зрения начинала сгущаться красная пелена, и Баки сражался с водой, стараясь выбраться на поверхность. Ему нужно было откашляться, нужно было дышать. Все мысли испарились, остался лишь животный инстинкт вытащить голову из воды. Он бился в конвульсиях, верёвка на поясе натянулась сильнее. 

«Стив, – подумал он. – Стив. Стив»

Его выбросило из воды на берег словно пробку из бутылки. Плечи ударились о землю, и он начал кашлять и блевать раньше, чем перестал скользить по грязи. Его глаза всё ещё были закрыты, и он чувствовал, как по щекам катятся горячие невольные слёзы, смешиваясь с дождём и грязью. 

Тёплые руки дёрнули его плащ, похлопали по спине. К точке пульса на шее прижались пальцы.

– Дыши, Бак, – голос Стива звучал отчаянно и напуганно. – Баки. Господи, Бак. Давай. Вот, молодец. 

Баки упёрся обеими руками в грязную жижу под ним, приподнялся, пытаясь набрать полные лёгкие воздуха, но на полпути его снова стошнило тёмной водой. Она залилась ему в нос, защипала в уголках глаз.

– Стив, – прошептал он и привалился к груди Стива. Проморгался и увидел алое на земле. У него кровотечение. Всё болело.

– Всё нормально, – Стив выпрямился и подхватил его, словно Баки был всего лишь ребёнком. Дождь заливал его запрокинутое вверх лицо, смывая грязь. 

Когда Стив поднялся, Баки почувствовал, как протестуют его рёбра. 

– Я отнесу тебя домой. Всё будет хорошо, – пообещал Стив, его голос звучал глухо за шумом ветра и дождя. 

Мир перевернулся и потемнел, а следующее, что осознал Баки – Стив снимает с него плащ в дезинфекционной. 

– Бак? – лицо Стива маячило перед ним. – Ты со мной?

Голова гудела, рёбра вспыхивали болью. Баки выдавил стон и протянул руку, касаясь ладони Стива.

– Я в порядке. Просто… – он попытался сделать вдох, но снова закашлялся, горло горело, грудь просто разрывалась. – Просто из меня дух вышибло, – закончил он мысль, слабея от боли, и неловко улыбнулся. 

Стив испустил жидкий смешок и стянул с Баки штаны, направив воду из шланга на его грудь. Опустив взгляд, Баки увидел багровый синяк на боку, поднимающийся к его металлической руке.

– Боже, Баки, я думал, ты… – Стив умолк, осторожно промывая его волосы, грязь, смешанная с кровью, широкими ручейками стекала к сливу. – У тебя сильное кровотечение. По голове нехило приложило, и, думаю, у тебя рёбра сломаны.

Баки кивнул. Определённо сломаны. 

Он дрожал, шок, боль и переохлаждение вылились в чудовищную сенсорную перегрузку. 

– Комбайн? – спросил Баки, слово царапнуло его воспалённое горло. 

Стив опустил голову.

– Его больше нет, – негромко ответил он. – Прости, Бак. Часть резервуара… это она тебя ударила.

Баки закрыл глаза. Он не хотел плакать. Это ведь всего лишь машина. Но горячая влага всё равно просочилась из-под его век, превосходя физическую боль. Он потратил так много времени, следя за комбайном и поддерживая его в рабочем состоянии. Без него… Баки помнил грызущее ощущение в желудке во время Голода, непрекращающиеся головные боли и слабость. Он не вынесет это снова. Он не может позволить Стиву голодать у него на глазах. 

Он помнил иссохшие тела в общих могилах. Стив не должен проходить через это. Это слишком. У них нет еды. Они умрут от голода, потому что потеряли комбайн. Теперь его трясло так, что зубы стучали. Годы словно канули в небытие, и он снова видел Стива таким, каким он был подростком, тощим и болезненным, с тонкой кожей, натянувшейся на рёбрах. Видел Стива лежащим в открытой могиле. Слёзы текли по его лицу и смешивались с ручейками грязи с волос. 

– Всё будет в порядке, Бак, – пробормотал Стив, поглаживая его бока. Голос дрожал. – У нас всё будет хорошо, клянусь. 

Баки попытался поверить. Они могут построить новый комбайн. У них по-прежнему есть сухпайки. Их можно растянуть. Он сжал пальцы на майке Стива, цепляясь за него. Они вместе. Вот что имеет значение. 

Стив закончил отмывать его и отнёс прямиком в кровать, завернув во все одеяла и устроив по центру, прежде чем пойти за аптечкой. 

Баки лежал неподвижно, пока Стив был занят раной на его голове, наблюдая, как тот хмурился каждый раз, когда думал, что причиняет Баки боль. Мир всё ещё был немного нечётким, словно Баки смотрел на него из-под воды.

– Ты спас меня. Если бы тебя там не было… 

– Не произноси этого, – резко отозвался Стив. Он перестал делать, что бы он там ни делал с антисептиком и салфеткой, уронил обе руки на кровать и тяжело привалился к спинке, прикрыв глаза. – Господи. Я думал… – Он посмотрел на Баки, и всё, что тот мог видеть, это всепоглощающая и всепобеждающая любовь в его взгляде. Баки бросило одновременно в жар и в холод, выворачивая силой эмоций Стива.

Он провёл рукой по кровати, нащупал пальцы Стива и переплёл со своими.

– Я в порядке, – Баки отогнал все мысли о смерти от голода, подавил ужас. Он жив. Стив жив. С остальным они справятся. 

– Вовсе нет, – отозвался Стив. – У тебя рёбра сломаны. На голове рана размером с Манхэттен. И ты наглотался речной воды, кто знает, что там плавает в ней, или в грязи, или… – Стив осёкся, глубоко вдохнул. Нахмурился. – Нам придётся связаться со Шлюпками, – сказал он после долгого молчания. – Я понимаю твоё желание держаться от них подальше и обезопасить нас. Но… – он сглотнул. – Мы не справимся одни. Комбайн разрушен и… И мы не хотим выживать в одиночку. Остатки человечества там, наверху, и нам нужно пройти через это всем вместе. Никто меня не заберёт, Бак. Я знаю, я оставил тебя, но я не сделаю этого снова, обещаю.

Баки набрал было воздуха, но замер, когда рёбра прошили его болью.

– Ладно, – сказал он, когда боль немного притупилась. Что бы ни ждало их там, наверху, это лучше, чем голодная смерть. – Ладно. Мы встретим это с высоко поднятой головой. Свяжемся с Тони, как только появится сигнал. 

Стив склонился и покрыл поцелуями его лоб, щёки, обе руки.

* * * 

Стив принёс ужин наверх, не пожелав, чтобы Баки и на секунду встал с кровати.

– Тебе надо восстанавливаться, – сообщил он, сидя поверх одеял с раскинутыми по всей кровати ногами. 

Рана на голове Баки была зашита, рёбра перебинтованы, а сам он сожрал лошадиную дозу обезболивающих, которые держал на крайний случай. Пока Стив был внизу, он осмотрел свой бок, ушиб уже был серо-фиолетовым и уродливым, словно ему не пара часов, а пара дней. Завтра он снова будет в строю. 

– Да, сэр, – сказал он Стиву, откидываясь на подушки. – Тем не менее, нам надо поговорить. Насчёт Шлюпок. Что мы собираемся делать. 

Стив кивнул, поглаживая его по волосам. 

– Ты говорил, этих парней послал Хаммер? Не помню, чтобы видел его, когда очнулся.

Баки нахмурился и попытался вспомнить, как Хаммер выглядел перед Войной, когда Стив ещё был жив. Жирный, с гладкой кожей и маленькими глазками.

– Он сильно изменился со времён Войны с Глотами. Вот… – он взял свой ноутбук и нашёл фото возле готовящихся к старту Шлюпок, – вот он. 

На фото Хаммер, угловатый, с деформированным носом и запавшим лбом, словно его лицо вот-вот схлопнется, стоял в задних рядах на сцене, пока T’Чалла толкал речь у трибуны. 

– Хаммер сильно пострадал от инопланетного оружия. Примерно через год после твоей смерти, – пояснил Баки, когда Стив наклонился ниже, рассматривая фото. – Ему потребовалось очень много пластических операций, чтобы снова относительно нормально выглядеть. Потом он был главным защитником идеи с бомбами. 

Стив выдохнул и кивнул. 

– Он был там, когда я очнулся, стоял в дверях. Он старался не попадаться мне на глаза, но он совершенно точно был там. 

– Хаммер командует тюрьмой и отвечает за безопасность на Шлюпках, – сказал Баки, закрывая и отодвигая ноутбук, и поморщился от боли в рёбрах. – Он не входит в Высокий Совет, потому что никто не доверяет ему настолько, чтобы за него проголосовать. 

– Он действует в одиночку, – Стив уставился на закрытые ставнями окна, словно видел беснующийся за ними ветер. – Он раздавал приказы, и никого другого поблизости не было. Он определённо был там главным. Если он что-то затевает… Мы должны оповестить всех как можно быстрее. 

– Я знаю, – кивнул Баки. Он колебался. – Хаммер был несчастлив. Ему не по душе, что Шури глава Научного совета. Они не ладят. Возможно, он попытался бы использовать тебя как козырь на переговорах по поводу должности повыше в Научном совете или сделать тебя своей личной марионеткой. – Он много лет не разговаривал с этим человеком, но достаточно слышал, как Тони, Шури и Сэм на него жалуются. Его назначили ответственным за тюрьму лишь для того, чтобы он держался подальше от остальных – со времён Великого голода преступников особо не было. 

Стив состроил гримасу и тяжело выдохнул. Неважно, как много раз человечество уже подвело его, каждое новое предательство причиняло острую боль. Баки позволил ему переварить полученную информацию. 

– Какой план подойдёт лучше всего, Бак? – спросил он наконец, и Баки удивлённо заморгал. Стив доверял его мнению и ценил его вклад, но никогда не спрашивал его мнения наперёд. Новые методы для нового мира. 

– Нам стоит рассказать Высокому совету, выложить всё начистоту. Друзей у Хаммера там маловато, и даже если ему удалось подкупить нескольких человек, влияния у него недостаточно. Нам стоит подняться наверх, чтобы все увидели тебя своими глазами. И Хаммеру просто нечем будет крыть. 

– Окей. Я тебе доверяю, – кивнул Стив и свернулся клубком возле Баки. – Сделаем это вместе. 

Баки проснулся утром десятого дня и понял, что дождь превратился в лёгкое накрапывание, негромко стуча в закрытые окна. Ветер утих, а единственный раскат грома, который услышал Баки, прогремел где-то далеко вниз по побережью. 

– Стив, – прошептал он, поворачиваясь к спящему рядом Роджерсу и отводя волосы с его лица. Бок заныл лишь немного. – Стив, шторм закончился. 

Стив открыл глаза, поморгал, словно продолжал видеть сон. 

– Так тихо, – сказал он, удивление смягчило черты его лица. 

Дождь на время прекратился, небо расчистилось, и тусклый солнечный свет просочился в окна. Баки подкатился поближе к Стиву, устроился у него под боком. 

«Спокойствие», – подумал он, наблюдая за катящимимся по стеклу каплями. Может, на этот раз оно задержится.

* * * 

Тем же вечером, когда искусственный цикл, имитирующий смену дня и ночи на Шлюпках, был примерно на полудне, Баки отправил Старку зашифрованное сообщение по частному каналу, который был установлен миллион лет назад, но ни разу не использовался. Баки не был уверен, что он работает после шторма, но попытаться стоило.

Звонок раздался час спустя, по той же защищённой линии. 

– Господи Боже, Барнс, – рявкнул Тони. – Ты хоть понимаешь, как мы волновались? Мы потеряли связь с модулем, который надзиратели отправили вниз. Потом отключились твои каналы. Какого хрена у тебя там творится? 

Баки замялся, слушая, как снаружи свистит ветер – отголоски шторма. Стив был на кухне, напевал что-то, разогревая порошковое молоко. 

– Нас ещё кто-нибудь слушает? 

– Нет, – помолчав, сказал Тони. – Я зашифровал этот канал. Единственный, кто мог бы его хакнуть, это Шури. 

– Стив жив. 

Баки ожидал, что Тони решит, будто он окончательно свихнулся, что долгие годы одиночества окончательно его сломали. Вместо этого Тони шумно выдохнул. 

– Слава Богу. У него получилось. 

– Что? 

– Если бы ты отвечал на чёртовы звонки, Барнс, – ответил Тони, – то знал бы, что прошлой ночью мы арестовали Хаммера за незаконные эксперименты над людьми, торговлю людьми и похищение тела.

– Стив, – Баки крепко стиснул пальцы. 

– Стив, – мягко подтвердил Тони. – Как раз когда мы грузились на Шлюпки. Ты был в Африке, помнишь? Руководил эвакуацией. Бруклин уже был почти заброшен, так что… – Тони вздохнул, – Он хранил Кэпа на Шлюпке № 19, если верить записям, которые мы обнаружили. Думал, что тот мёртв. 

– И что произошло? – спросил Баки, чувствуя, как сжимается горло. Всё то время, что он провёл здесь, думая, что так он ближе к Стиву, тот был наверху, в холодильнике. 

– Хаммер собирался продать тело тому, кто больше заплатит. Какой-то инопланетянин из жопы Вселенной захотел тело для экспериментов. Тор узнал об этом и умудрился как-то добраться сюда накануне и оповестить нас. Они оттаяли Кэпа, чтобы подготовить к транспортировке, а он проснулся. Сердцебиение, мозговая активность, полный набор. Хаммер пересрал, и пока он пытался понять, что делать, Кэп свинтил. Парни, которых он послал к тебе, были его прихвостнями. Мы нашли видео, все его заметки, переписку с инопланетным покупателем. Парочка учёных из его команды довольно быстро стали нашими информаторами. Мы не знали, что стало с Кэпом после того, как он угнал модуль. Ты ничего не сказал, и я не знал… 

– У него получилось, – негромко ответил Баки. – Жёсткая посадка прямо у моего порога в сердце пыльной бури. Он здесь.

Тони надолго замолчал.

– Я спущусь, – наконец сказал он. – Когда шторм окончательно утихнет. И знаю, что Романофф и Уилсон тоже захотят. Как он? 

Баки посмотрел в сторону кухни. Он слышал, как Стив мурлычет, расставляя тарелки.

– Ты ведь помнишь Войну. Прямо перед его смертью. Ты помнишь…

– Да, – в наушнике что-то зашуршало, – хреново было. 

– Он недавно вернулся с этой войны, – сказал Баки. – Он устал. И хочет перестать видеть марширующих по холмам пришельцев. 

Тони издал задушенный смешок. 

– Ну ладно. Вы последние живые существа на необитаемой планете. Думаю, вы заслужили немного мира.

* * * 

Баки отстал на пару шагов, когда Стив вышел навстречу приземлившемуся модулю, и пока Сэм и Наташа обнимали Стива, Баки чесал подбородок и таращился на руины Нью-Йорка. Тони пожал Стиву руку, потому что Тони, как и Стив, был непревзойдённо хорош в скрывании эмоций за толстыми стенами.

Лицо Стива было открытым и счастливым, как в первую ночь с Баки. Он не надел кислородную маску и гогглы, и его лицо уже покрылось грязью, забивающейся в морщинки, когда он улыбался. Баки наблюдал за ним, дышал им, словно чистым воздухом. На этот раз он не думал о друзьях, союзниках, дальних знакомых и незнакомцах, которых они потеряли, когда пришли Глоты и погибла планета.

Мир перевернулся с ног на голову. Это было новое начало. 

В тот день они поднялись на Шлюпки. 

– Это ненадолго, – пообещал Стив, хотя Баки ничего ещё не сказал. – Ты даже заскучать не успеешь. 

Баки почти спросил, кто вообще стал бы скучать по этому месту, этим руинам и умирающей планете. Но слова застряли у него в горле, когда он понял, что он и будет скучать. Это его дом. Стив знал это раньше, чем Баки смог облечь в слова. 

Так что он сглотнул и взял Стива за руку. Тот улыбнулся ему, и модуль взмыл в небо.

* * * 

В элегантном офисе Высокого совета на Шлюпке № 3 Т’Чалла поприветствовал Стива со всей серьёзностью, как воина, вернувшегося с поля боя.

– Нам не хватало вас, Коммандер, – сказал он, пожимая его руку. – Исход мог бы быть тем же, но я верю, что было бы легче, будь вы с нами. 

Стив кивнул, и Баки отметил, как расправились его плечи, словно принимая на себя больше ответственности. 

– Я бы сделал всё, что мог, Ваше Величество. 

Т’Чалла махнул рукой, и его помощник подал тонкую коробку. 

– Это, полагаю, принадлежит вам. 

Стив откинул крышку, и Баки увидел вспышку синего и красного. У него перехватило дыхание. Баки не видел его с того дня, как Шлюпки поднялись в небо. Он отдал его Сэму, когда тот поднимался на борт. 

– Ему здесь не место, – сказал он тогда. – Это символ. Стив хотел бы, чтобы он был у тебя. 

С того времени щит висел на стене конференц-зала Высокого совета на Шлюпке № 3 как напоминание о смелости, справедливости и силе. Увидеть его снова, в руках Стива… В груди Баки боролись гордость, страх и опустошённость. 

Стив повертел щит в руках, разглядывая поверхность, гладкую и безупречную, как в тот день, когда Говард Старк отдал его ему.

– Он ваш, и вы можете делать с ним, что захотите, – сказал Т’Чалла.

Стив улыбнулся и положил щит обратно в коробку. 

– Если вы не возражаете, Ваше Величество, я думаю, что оставлю его в ваших надёжных руках ещё на какое-то время. На Земле он мне не слишком пригодится. 

Т’Чалла кивнул. 

– Значит, вы вернётесь обратно?

Стив обернулся, и Баки внезапно почувствовал всю тяжесть несказанных слов между ними, когда тот изогнул губы в полуулыбке. 

– Думаю, – сказал Стив, глядя только на Баки, – я заслужил немного покоя.


	7. Глава 7

**Эпилог**

_Три года, восемь месяцев и семнадцать дней после возвращения Стива._

Баки проснулся в холодной постели под вопли петуха. 

– Кто, – пробормотал он в подушку, – кто решил, что завести кур это хорошая идея. 

Тем не менее он вылез из кровати, плеснул воды в лицо и спустился вниз. Кофейник стоял на подогреве, хлеб щедро намазан джемом. Стив не оставил записки, но его тарелка стояла в раковине, а чашка вверх дном на сушилке. 

Что-то мягкое скользнуло по его лодыжкам, и Баки посмотрел вниз, встретившись взглядом с их кошкой. 

– Что? – он наклонился, погладив живой рукой пушистую голову. – Я знаю, что Стив не уходит, не покормив тебя. 

Она мяукнула и разочарованно удалилась.

Баки улыбнулся. Она была первым новым жителем в их маленьком хозяйстве. Они летали на Шлюпки за припасами, и Стив сел в модуль, держа в руках крошечный комок коричневого меха. 

– Сэм сказал, что не нашёл никого, кто о ней позаботится, – жалобно сказал он, и Баки сдался слишком быстро перед этими огромными глазищами. 

Стив назвал её Джулией и до крайности избаловал. Кошка означала более частые визиты на Шлюпки за припасами, что в свою очередь означало, что Стив начал таскать скоропортящиеся продукты и всякие вкусности, от которых Баки долгое время отказывался. В буфете поселились мешки с кофейными зёрнами и популярные на Шлюпках тонкие хлебцы. На полках громоздились пакеты с сушёными фруктами, банки с соусами, упаковки риса и лапши, кошачий корм и наполнитель для лотка. Стив обзавёлся книгой рецептов и прикрепил её над плитой. Он готовил стир-фрай, запеканки и супы. 

– Тебе нужно есть как следует, – он волновался за Баки, а тот ему позволял. 

Потом была собака, бело-коричневое лохматое существо, которое поначалу казалось влюблённым, скорее, в Джулию, чем в Стива или Баки. Стив обожал собаку, назвал пса Оливером и часами учил его приносить мячик, сидеть, притворяться мёртвым и подавать лапу. Баки нравилось, что Оливер спит у них в ногах. Нравилось наблюдать, как Стив улыбается, глядя на их питомцев. 

Потом появились козы. 

– Тебе полезно козье молоко, Баки, – на полном серьёзе сказал Стив. – А козы вполне себе прокормятся водорослями, и им не нужен большой выгон. И ты знаешь, что Джулия не откажется от молока. 

Баки сдался. Он всегда питал слабость к козам. 

Разумеется, им пришлось построить сарай, утеплённый и с собственным воздушным фильтром и источником воды. Когда они закончили стройку с помощью Тони и Сэма, к их маленькой компании присоединились коза и два козлёнка. 

Стив даже не потрудился узнать его мнение, когда пару недель спустя вернулся с парой куриц в клетке. 

– Яйца, Бак, – возбуждённо поведал он. – Когда ты в последний раз ел яичницу? А раз уж у нас всё равно есть сарай… 

К этому времени Тони начал называть его Фермер Баки. Стив был Фермер Стив, а их дом был уже не бункером, а фермой. 

Баки надел кислородную маску и вышел в солнечное утро. Если верить последним данным, воздух начинал очищаться, медленно, но верно. Пройдёт ещё несколько десятилетий, прежде чем люди смогут перестать носить маски, но уже сейчас мир выглядел немного ярче, чуточку чище. 

Пространство вокруг бункера сейчас тоже было расчищено. Стив немало времени провёл за уничтожением обломков машин, которые десять лет стояли нетронутыми, а потом взялся за отбойный молоток, чтобы убрать куски покорёженного асфальта. В конце концов ухоженная чистая площадка протянулась от гаража с запасами до сарая с животными и ближайшего водорослевого комбайна на берегу реки. 

Бункер выглядел обжитым, его обустраивали, о нём заботились. Он выглядел как дом.

Ферма. 

Баки подошёл к сараю и приоткрыл первую дверь. 

– Я иду на обход, ты со мной?

Стив появился из недр сарая, мутный силуэт за толстым пластиком, удерживающим внутри фильтрованный воздух. 

– Да, поехали.

За его спиной заблеяла коза, и Стив вышел из сарая – в ногах вился Оливер, рукава красной клетчатой рубашки были закатаны до локтей, в бороде солома. Его волосы отросли и завивались на затылке и за ушами, – а значит, скоро настанет очередь Баки накрыть полотенцем его плечи и подстричь. Он выглядел настолько далёким от войны, насколько возможно. 

– Я закончил с дойкой, и у нас есть шесть яиц, – сообщил Стив, останавливаясь в маленькой дезинфекционной и надевая рабочие штаны и плащ поверх джинсов и рубашки. Оливер сидел рядом и счастливо дышал, высунув язык. 

– Омлет к обеду? – предложил Баки.

– Омлет, – улыбнулся Стив. – У нас ещё осталось немного грибов и лука, и тот сыр, который прислала Шури. 

Они ехали по Бруклинскому мосту на квадроцикле, пока солнце поднималось над тёмным Манхэттеном, заливая разрушенные здания золотым светом и прогоняя тени. Оливер сидел позади Стива, прикрыв глаза, словно наслаждался шевелящим его мех бризом. 

Пока Баки делал пометки, Стив бродил по полуразрушенным зданиям неподалёку, собирая камешки и цветное стекло, гладкое и сверкающее, отполированное ветрами и песком. Оливер трусил за ним, неся на спине небольшую сумку, в которую Стив складывал приглянувшиеся камешки. Он строил что-то позади сарая, какую-то статую или скульптуру, или инсталляцию (стивово словечко) из тех осколков яркости, которые находил в медленно разрушающемся городе. 

Это началось, когда Баки принялся таскать Стиву найденные то там, то тут мелкие яркие безделушки, словно чокнутая сорока. Ему чертовски нравилось, как Стив полирует их, делая гладкими и чистыми, и выставлял на солнце. А потом Стив стал соединять их друг с другом с помощью проволоки, бечёвки и клея, и они качались на ветру, вспыхивая искрами на фоне грязи. 

– Я хочу, чтобы люди знали, – сказал он однажды вечером, когда они уже лежали в постели, – что здесь, внизу, всё ещё осталась красота. Что красота снова вернётся сюда. 

Они достигли самой дальней точки маршрута, когда солнце уже начало садиться, красные и лиловые сполохи сияли на западе. Стив шлялся вдоль шоссе, прокладывая путь среди груд мятого металла, которые наслаивались, пока брошенные машины медленно врастали в землю. Его кислородная маска лежала на квадроцикле – что бы Баки ни делал, он так и не смог заставить Стива носить маску хоть с каким-то постоянством. Оливер обнюхивал что-то в ржавом грузовике, слабо виляя хвостом. 

Баки направился к тщательно ограждённому клочку земли, зажатому между твёрдой насыпью грязи и покосившимися останками чего-то, что раньше было заправкой, и присел рядом, вынимая тестовый набор. Этот участок показывал обнадёживающие результаты по уровню кислотности, и он подумал, что если добавить чуть больше удобрения…

У него пересохло во рту и он уставился на землю, неотличимую ото всех других участков, которые он обследовал сегодня, за исключением одной ключевой детали.

Прямо по центру, сквозь тщательно взрыхлённую почву пробивались яркие зелёные листочки. 

Баки сглотнул, чувствуя, как что-то огромное и неизвестное ворочается у него в груди, и стянул кислородную маску, оставив болтаться на шее. 

– Стив, – еле слышно позвал он, но Стив услышал его, как и всегда. 

– Да? – Стив присел рядом. 

– Смотри. 

Стив пошатнулся и положил ладонь на поясницу Баки. Его дыхание замедлилось, словно он боялся, что может разрушить этот момент. 

– Это?.. – в его голосе звучало то же благоговение, какое ощущал Баки. 

– Да, – прошептал он. 

Это был какой-то сорняк – даже не одно из тщательно отобранных семян со Шлюпок. Баки стоило свериться с одной из своих сельскохозяйственных книг, но было похоже, что это одно из тех маленьких выносливых растений, что прорастали сквозь трещины в Бруклинских тротуарах, пробиваясь сквозь бетон, мусор и прочее дерьмо к солнцу. 

Он восторженно рассмеялся. Чёртов _сорняк_. 

Стив наклонился к Баки, поцеловал крепко. 

– Ты сделал это. Ты это сделал. 

Баки не был на сто процентов уверен, что именно он сделал, но не мог перестать улыбаться. «Они выжили», – подумал он. Вопреки смерти и разрушениям, и всему тому, что должно было стереть их с лица земли, они выжили. 

Впереди новая эра, и они со Стивом будут здесь, вместе, чтобы увидеть, как она наступает. Они живы. 

Баки стянул перчатку и коснулся крошечных юных листочков живыми пальцами. 

«Привет, – подумал он, – добро пожаловать домой».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * «My Funny Valentine» — песня Ричарда Роджерса (музыка) и Лоренца Харта (слова) из их мюзикла 1937 года Babes in Arms.  
> В оригинальной постановке мюзикла на Бродвее песню исполняла Митци Грин (несколькими годами ранее, на рубеже 20-х и 30-х годов, известная как ребёнок-звезда из голливудских фильмов). На момент премьеры мюзикла ей было 16 с половиной лет. С тех пор песня стала джазовым стандартом. Её записывали сотни исполнителей. (Хотя на самом деле песня стала по-настоящему популярной только через 15 лет после появления. Произошло это после того, как в 1953 году её записал Фрэнк Синатра.) В настоящее время песня прежде всего ассоциируется с Днём святого Валентина, и в данном контексте поющий(-ая) обращается к «своей валентинке». В оригинальном мюзикле же девочка-подросток поёт её мальчику-подростку, которого ради использования этой песни переименовали в Валентина (в Вала). (При этом песня без каких-либо изменений текста могла исполняться и мужчиной, становясь обращённой к девушке/женщине по имени Валентина.)


End file.
